Taking The Chance
by sunnycouger
Summary: Draco has finally gone over the line and been caught. He has the choice of suspension or a final chance with a set of conditions: but when everyone wants to see him fail, will he be strong enough to be able to come through it? New part!
1. Making The Deal

Taking The Chance: Part 1

Author: sunnycouger (sunnycouger@lineone.net) 

Category: Draco and Ginny 

Rating: Will be mostly PG-13 but may go to R in later parts. 

Summary: Draco has finally went over the line and been caught. He has the choice of suspension or a final chance with a set of conditions: but when everyone wants to see him fail, will he be strong enough to be able to come through it? 

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just taking them out to play and I promise to get them home to JK Rowling in time for the next book :) 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco Malfoy stood alone outside the statue to Dumbledore's office and waited. Despite his best intentions he couldn't help but feel nervous as he went over what his likely punishment was going to be. He closed his eyes and thought: it had been a really bad day. He was usually pretty good at being discreet and other than the unfortunate ferret incident he usually got away with stuff. But not today, today he was going to get the book threw at him. But what would his punishment be? He shook his head and sighed. Expulsion, suspension or in the off chance that Dumbledore seen the funny side: detention until he graduated. 

_Won't that go down well with Daddy?_ He thought as he heard sniggering coming from the corridor. As Draco looked around he saw that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Ron's sister Ginny were all walking towards him, most with satisfied grins on their face. 

"Maybe we're finally get rid of you now, Malfoy, Dumbledore won't put up with your racist shit. He'll pack your bags so quickly that even Daddy won't be able to buy you back in." Ron said with a smile. 

Draco shook his head and gave a smug smile. "Do you honestly think that I would have to be bought in anywhere? Unlike some people," He tossed his head to indicate to them as he continued, "I have pure, wizarding blood. I will be picked up by another school if it's necessary, though I doubt you would be able to boast the same. Weasley just doesn't hold the same respect as Malfoy." 

Ron looked ready to pounce but both Hermione and Harry grabbed his arms and shook their heads as Seamus looked at Malfoy. "Ignore him, Ron, let Dumbledore deal with him. With any luck this will be the last time we have to look at him." 

Draco was just about to reply when the statue opened and a serious looking McGonagal looked at him. "Mr Malfoy, we're ready for you." As she turned from Draco she noticed the group of Gryffindors standing looking at them. She raised her voice as she addressed them. "You all, get going to where your going and if I come out and see any of you still around I will be taking points from you and putting you on detention with Mr Filch." 

With that McGonagal walked back inside the hole in the statue as Draco watched the Gryffindors walk away. Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus all waved sarcastically at him as they walked away laughing and he shook his head. He looked after them as they laughed and saw Ginny looking at him with mixture of curiosity and pity. 

"Malfoy!" McGonagal called loudly and he took a deep breath and disappeared inside the statue. 

~ ~ ~ 

As Draco arrived in Dumbledore's office he was struck with how large a space could be, but how small it could feel. He looked around, as well as himself he was confronted by a very stern, and grave looking Dumbledore, as well as the 4 heads of houses, including Draco's own head of house Professor Snape. This would normally have brought a sense of relief to Draco but before he had a chance to open his mouth Snape looked at him with a look that made Draco feel about 3' tall. 

"Sit down, Malfoy." Although his voice was quiet, the tone told Draco not to dare argue with the request as Snape ushered him to a seat and sat him down. 

Draco sat and looked around the faces as Dumbledore began to speak in a low voice. "It has been brought to our attention that a serious breakdown in the school rules has occurred. Would you like to explain?" 

Draco looked at Dumbledore and opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get him in more trouble, so for the first time in his school career he was quiet, hoping to avoid getting involved anymore. 

"Malfoy! I believe Professor Dumbledore asked you a question. You certainly weren't shy about using your tongue earlier!" 

Snape's cold voice cut through the silence as he towered above Draco and cast his dark eyes over him. 

"Severus." Dumbledore's voice said quietly, "Leave him. I think that despite this being a school matter, we should lessen the numbers in here. If I can ask everyone other than Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape to leave we will meet later to discuss this matter more fully." 

Draco looked up as the room cleared and despite there being more space, if anything the place felt even more claustrophobic. He decided he better try and speak. "Professor, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but I was pro...." 

"Don't say you were provoked Malfoy, I thought you had more character than that. Clearly, in the past 5 years I have been very much mistaken." 

Draco looked at Snape who was almost daring him to say something back and decided against it. _You idiot, Draco. You have nothing to apologise for...really...it was nothing_. 

Draco lifted his head up and looked across the desk at Professor Dumbledore. "I made a mistake, I'll apologise. It was stupid of me...and...and wrong." 

Dumbledore didn't speak, instead McGonagal came and stood by Malfoy. "You deliberately teased Neville Longbottom about what happened to his parents, God only knows how you found out about that in the first place...you have also, on more than one occasion caused fights among the Gryffindors, and now...you resort to calling a fellow pupil a...you are using the phrase..." She turned away and shook her head. "I can't even say it." 

"Mud blood." Snape said simply. "You called Granger and Thomas Mudbloods and implied that they would be sought by the death eaters as they sought to "purge" the wizarding world of their imperfections, as Voldermort had started by culling Diggory. That's correct isn't it Malfoy?" 

Snape looked down at Draco before asking again in a much louder tone. "I said that's right, isn't it Malfoy? Answer me when I am talking to you." 

Draco looked up and nodded his head, partly in humiliation and partly in shame. Hearing it back, it sounded...bad? 

"Yes, that's right. I...I did that." His voice was weak, and despite his best intentions he knew he didn't sound like someone who didn't have anything to apologise for. He looked up at Dumbledore who was looking at him as though he was penetrating into his thoughts. 

"Just explain one thing to me Mr Malfoy, why? Why would you deliberately inflict the pain and humiliation on Neville? Why would you push the boundaries that all decent wizards have set for hundreds of years by resorting to common...prejudice against the human race. You are much smarter than that, or so we all thought. When in fact you are nothing more than a common bully, who I doubt feels even the slightest remorse. Did you even consider the feelings of the students that you so viciously attacked?" 

As Dumbledore spoke calmly, Draco was overwhelmed with shame like he had never felt before. They thought he was a common bully? He sighed as he shook his head: who the hell cared what they thought? They didn't know anything about him. "I...I didn't think of how they would feel..." 

McGonagal scoffed loudly as she muttered. "Like father like son." 

"And you see that as a suitable excuse for your actions? Because you didn't consider how they would feel?" Snape said quietly, but with clear anger in his voice. "Maybe if we considered certain things about Mr Longbottom it would provoke a response: He was 3 when his parents were attacked, unlike Potter, he was quite old enough to know what was happening. He watched, but was desperately trying not to attract attention to himself." 

Draco looked down at his hands as Snape continued. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you boy!" 

"Severus...this really isn't our place to fill Mr Malfoy in on the details..." McGonagal began delicately before Snape continued. 

"None the less, as his parents were undergoing the most excruciating torture, the boy couldn't help but let out a cry which attracted Crouch's attention. What do you think happened then?" 

Snape's cold gaze pierced through Draco as he shook his head. "I...I don't know..." 

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to hazard a guess? Voldemort had no qualms about attacking innocents, and neither did his followers. Professor Dumbledore, Moody and his grandmother found the boy in the house, wracked with pain and desperately trying to get his mother and father to talk to him. And you find it amusing to remind him of it?" Snape looked at Draco with his eyes burning. "I'm surprised your father didn't fill you in more on the details. The cruciatus curse was a speciality with him at one point, I believe." 

Draco looked down at his hands and closed his eyes, going over what Snape had said. He hadn't known that Neville was as old when it had happened, he hadn't considered he had been part of it. Cruciatus. His father was an expert on it: he often heard him use it on the house-elves and his mother. It was always worse for her when he tried to help her so now it was better to avoid getting involved...so he would just hear her screams from the stairway. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes slowly. If he could take it, so could Neville, at least Neville knew that there was nothing he could do. 

The room was silent for a moment as they allowed Snapes revelations to sink in. Dumbledore was the first to speak. 

"We have two ways we could go with this, Mr Malfoy. We can call your father immediately, and you will be put on suspension, pending a full meeting by the heads of house and then very probably expelled," 

Draco looked up desperately. "No! Please..." He lowered his voice slightly, "Please Professor..." 

Dumbledore looked at him and continued as though he hadn't been interrupted. "Or...you can accept the following conditions: 1) You will offer a full, and heartfelt apology to Mr Longbottom. You will give a public apology at breakfast tomorrow to the school regarding your behaviour. 2) You will be required to attend the Muggle Studies classes for the rest of the year, and make arrangements with Professor Johanson about making up the classes you have missed. 3) All remaining Hogsmeade visitation privileges will be withdrawn until further notice, you will also serve a months detention. 4) You will be required to pair up with Gryffindor students in all of your joint classes if it can be arranged with the relevant professors..." 

Snape looked at Dumbledore and nodded his head, "I have just the Gryffindor in mind." 

Dumbledore nodded as he turned back to Draco. "And lastly, if you are involved in any incidents involving Slytherin, even if you aren't the protagonist, your father will be notified and you will be immediately removed from the school. Is that clear? And do you accept?" 

Draco looked at him and nodded his head. "Yes, sir. Thanks..." 

Dumbledore looked at Snape and McGonagal. "Severus and Minerva, if you will please excuse me for a few minutes, I want a word with Draco in private." 

They both nodded as they walked out of the office. Draco looked around as Dumbledore sat on the desk in front of him. "Since I have spoken in an official capacity, I would now like to talk to you from a personal point of view." Draco sat further back in his chair as Dumbledore's face softened slightly. "You are a smart boy Draco, you are head of the year in potions, you are in the top 5 students in transfiguration, you find defence of the dark arts incredibly easy and you are a talented quidditch player, yet you are willing to throw it all away? That waste saddens me...you could go on to do great things for good. Yet you seem determined to follow your father down another path." 

Draco shook his head. "I...I'm not..." 

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I know you do not have it as easy as you would have people believe, and that is why I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Do not squander it: I will not permit you to ruin yourself, or anyone else." 

Draco nodded as he looked at him. "Professor? Will my father be notified?" 

Dumbledore looked at Draco intently for a moment. "No, despite the seriousness of this matter, I don't think your fathers punishment would be...constructive at the moment." 

Draco nodded his head as he looked at his hands as Dumbledore continued. "You may think that we don't appreciate what you have to live with at home, but we do, which is why you are getting the lenience. It's not easy for us to work out a good balance...but, we are aware..." 

Draco had to look down to stop himself from smiling bitterly. If they knew what he lived with why the hell did they let it happen? _That's easy, Draco. Daddy's too important to them and you aren't...and you didn't destroy Voldermort._

"If there is anything you would like to say Draco? Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all?" Dumbledore looked at him with a small smile. 

Draco looked at him and thought. _Well, my father is a hopeless bully, my mother is the definitive in abused wife, I'm a lying coward, my two "best friends" are nothing more than intellect deficient apes, I hate this school...I hate you...I wish I could disappear...I wish I had Potter's life..._ "Nothing, sir..." Draco said in a small voice as he stood up. 

Dumbledore nodded and stood up and ushered Draco to the door. "I suggest that you go directly to your common room tonight, I will get someone to bring some food up for you. Take this chance well, Draco..." 

Draco nodded his head as he walked to the door and out it as Snape and McGonagal walked back inside. 

As Draco walked slowly to the Slytherin common room he went over everything that had happened. _Idiot for getting caught...idiot for feeling bad...idiot, idiot, idiot..._

As he walked slowly in the deserted corridors he thought until he suddenly felt himself bump into something. "What the...Weasley..." 

Ginny Weasley was sitting in a heap on the floor as Draco looked on at her as she tried to pick up her books. He rolled his eyes and bent down to help pick them up. 

"I don't need your help, Malfoy." Ginny said harshly as she picked up her books. 

Draco held his hands up as he gave her a smug smile. "I don't recall saying you needed anything from me, I just assumed you would appreciate the help, but clearly you, like so many people of...moderate means, take any sign of help as an offer of charity..." He handed her the books he had in his hand. "Muggle Studies? You enjoy that?" 

Ginny took the book and nodded her head. "I do as a matter of fact, but I doubt that it would appeal to you due to the subject matter..." 

Draco stood up and sighed. "I have no doubt that you're probably right, but unfortunately I don't have the luxury of deciding anymore." 

Ginny got to her feet and looked at Draco. "You're staying?" 

Draco looked at her with a forced smile. So what if she was disappointed? Why the hell should she have to know what happened up in the office? She was a Weasley, a stupid Weasley, who's opinion didn't count. "Don't sound so disappointed, Weasley, if it makes you feel any better I am here under duress. My father just mentioned that I had an acceptance from Durmstrang and Dumbledore changed his mind: practically begged my dad to keep me here." 

Ginny looked at him unimpressed. "Your father is up there? How did he get here as quickly?" 

Draco looked at her and smiled. So what if it was a lie? Who would know? "Like all great wizards do, not that you or your family would know, but he apparated." 

Ginny nodded her head. "Well, hopefully he will make sure that he doesn't slip anymore students dangerous dark art materials while he's here. We already have enough dark wizards here..." She began to walk away towards her common room as Draco looked at her. What was she trying to imply? 

"Weasley!" Draco shouted as Ginny turned around. "I don't care for what you are implying." 

Ginny walked over to him and shook her head. "Malfoy, that would matter more to me if I cared what you think...but anyone who persistently hurts and insults people who are different from them really don't deserve any consideration." 

Draco looked at her and shook his head bitterly, but gave her a twisted smile. "It's a pity you can't get sentences that long out in front of Potter, he might acknowledge your existence then..." 

Ginny blushed furiously as she looked at him: her red hair making her eyes more pronounced than ever. "Harry is 10 times the man you will ever be, Malfoy. You should remember that when you are acting so superior. My life has nothing to do with you! You should go to Durmstrang, because you certainly aren't wanted here!" 

As she finished speaking she walked off quickly as Draco watched her go. _To hell with her. To hell with them all._

"Malfoy. I thought you were told to go straight to the common room? And not to harass the Gryffindors?" McGonagal said behind him. 

Draco sighed and began walking again, "I was just going...and I wasn't harassing anyone, she bumped into me and I helped her pick up her books..." _Stupid old battle axe..._

McGonagal looked at him and nodded her head as he walked away. "Fine. But I will be watching you." 

Draco shook his head as he muttered. "No kidding...why don't you all just put me under the imperius and get it over with?" 

He walked towards the common room and looked at the armour and sighed. "Napoleonic." 

The door opened and he walked in and sat down on the couch. Crabbe and Goyle would be back soon, no doubt wondering why he wasn't in dinner and ready to report all to their fathers. And of course so would Pansy..._Kill me, now._ He got up and walked to the window; it was nice to be alone with his thoughts for once. Maybe he should try and go to Durmstrang: out the country, away from everything. Hogwarts, Potter, his father...everything would be new. A fresh start: no expectations. Nothing to lose and everything to gain. 

"What's the point of wanting something you can never have? Suck it up and be a man, Draco." 

A man. That's how he wanted to consider himself but for some reason he couldn't get Ginny's words out his head. _"Harry is 10 times the man you'll ever be..."_ As much as he didn't want it to be true, it was something that he had often thought about himself. He walked towards the bedroom and lay on his bed. Harry was popular, had close friends who would die for him, he was famous, he was moral, he was the Quidditch star, and although he had no parents he had an abundance of adults who would gladly take the role: The Weasleys, desperately poor but a real family, Hagrid, an overgrown ape, but, despite Draco's best intentions difficult not to like. Dumbledore, the person who was Harry's greatest fan and who continually watched out for him both at home and at school: he never said it was difficult to get involved when it was about Harry... 

"But he's Harry...you're Draco. You can look out for yourself..." 

He sighed as he heard the Common Room door open and the grating voice on Pansy screech his name followed by Crabbe and Goyle's grunts. He closed the drapes on his bed and took his wand out; _"Sealario"_ which caused the drapes to seal shut leaving him alone in the dark as he thought about his apology in front of the whole school the following morning. 

"Won't that give Weasley a thrill as she watches me grovel..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable humiliation that breakfast would bring. 

TBC 


	2. A Different Perspective

Taking The Chance: Part 2

Author: sunnycouger (sunnycouger@lineone.net) 

Category: Draco and Ginny 

Rating: Will be mostly PG-13 but may go to R in later parts. 

Summary: Draco has finally went over the line and been caught. He has the choice of suspension or a final chance with a set of conditions: but when everyone wants to see him fail, will he be strong enough to be able to come through it? 

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just taking them out to play and I promise to get them home to JK Rowling in time for the next book 

~ ~ ~ 

Ginny Weasley stood at the door to the common room waiting on her brother and his friends; it was after 6 and they were all about to go and get dinner in the great hall. 

"Come on, Ron! We're starving!" Dean Thomas shouted irritably at her brother while giving a wink to Ginny. "You should be a little more punctual like your sister..." 

Ron came over irritably. "Yeah well, not all of us are a future Percy in the making, are we Gin?" 

Ginny gave him an annoyed look as she tried to surpress a smile. It was nice to still have her brother at the school; with Fred and George still teasing her everytime she had a bad day it was good, in a strange way to have Ron slide into that role as unknowing ally, for no other reason than she could always slip the twins some info on Ron that would deflect the attention away from her. 

Ron looked at them all and sighed. "Why are we waiting?" 

Seamus looked uncomfortably and nodded towards Neville and lowered his voice. "Harry and Hermione are trying to get him to come down to the hall for something to eat. I could kill Malfoy...I can't believe even he would stoop that low." 

As Seamus clenched his fist angrily Dean and Ron nodded their heads in unison as Ron spoke. "I can't believe he didn't tell us...I mean...it's us..." 

"None of you even bothered to ask why he lived with his grandmother in 5 years so why would he tell you? I mean, put yourself in his position...you would only tell people you were close to something like that..." Ginny said quietly as she looked towards Neville and sighed sadly. How could none of them have known? _Because Neville was invisible unless they were making fun of him..._

Ron looked at her and shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about Ginny...we just didn't want to pry. We are close to Neville..." Ron said as he looked around at the other boys desperately, "That's right, isn't it?" 

Seamus and Dean nodded their heads guiltily as Dean spoke quietly, still observing Neville and Harry in the corner. "How do you think Malfoy found out?" 

"Obvious, ain't it? His father the death eater. Probably was there and told it to Draco as a bedtime story." Ron said angrily, the colour flaring in his face. "Tonight, Draco...we'll talk about how we tortured and killed good wizards in front of their families in excruciating detail...chapter 1: The Longbottoms..." 

Ginny shuddered involuntarily as the mental image forced its way into her head. "Ron...don't..." 

Ron was about to reply when Ginny noticed a movement at the back of the common room as Harry, Hermione and Neville came walking over. She gave them all a sympathetic smile, which she hoped conveyed to Neville that she was on his side. She always liked Neville, he was sweet and if you could get beneath the awkward exterior he could be really funny. Even if he had proved at the Yule ball what a bad dancer he was. 

"All right, Neville?" Dean said uneasily. 

Neville looked at him and gave a nervous smile as he nodded his head. "Yeah, of course..." 

Ginny sighed as they all walked through the corridor to the portrait hole; his voice was a lot higher than normal and he definitely was a lot paler than usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood by him protectively as Ginny followed the group of them down the corridor towards the Great Hall. 

"So, Harry..." Neville said loudly as the others began to talk. "You ready for the next quidditch game? It's against Hufflepuff? " 

Ginny winced slightly as she looked at Harry who looked down sadly. "Yeah...they got a new seeker..." 

Ginny sighed, poor Harry. He was still hurting as much as he tried to hide it: he needed someone he could talk to about it. _And you know just the girl for the job, don't you?_ She felt herself blush slightly as she imagined her and Harry talking, him telling her all his feeling and her helping him through it. _Pathetic...you are the most pathetic excuse for a woman ever...who fantasises about helping someone through their problems?_ She chastised herself as she saw Ron stop and turn to the others. 

"Guess who's outside Dumbledore's office?" He said with a broad grin. 

Dean looked around and clapped his hands as he nudged Harry who grinned as he looked at Neville. 

Ron began to snigger slightly as he turned to Hermione. "You don't still have Rita Skeeter there do you? I would give my left arm to know what's going to get said in there...hell, I'd give Harry's firebolt to get up there..." 

Harry looked at him and smirked. "Not likely, if anyone's giving the firebolt to get up there it will be me..." 

Ron looked at him and grinned as Hermione was getting her "prefect face" on as Ron so tactfully put it. "Well, I'll throw Pig and Crookshanks in along with the firebolt..." 

Hermione looked at him and shook her head as she raised her voice slightly, "Come on, lets not be as petty as he is...we need to get to the Hall...." 

"But we like being petty, Hermione...it makes the day more interesting." Ron said with a conspiratory smirk to the boys. 

Hermione groaned loudly as they all began to walk slowly, although Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus were all sniggering as they walked past the office, where a much paler than usual Draco Malfoy was standing. 

"Maybe we're finally get rid of you now, Malfoy, Dumbledore won't put up with your racist shit. He'll pack your bags so quickly that even Daddy won't be able to buy you back in." Ron said cheerily as Draco looked at him with utter disdain. 

Draco gave a twisted smile at Ron as he spoke. "Do you honestly think that I would have to be bought in anywhere? Unlike some people," Draco looked at them and tossed his head airily as he indicated towards Ron, "I have pure, wizarding blood. I will be picked up by another school if it's necessary, though I doubt you would be able to boast the same. Weasley just doesn't hold the same respect as Malfoy." 

Ginny glared at Malfoy as Hermione and Harry restrained Ron: how dare he insult her family again? After what he did? Nonetheless, as she looked at him she saw that he was different than usual: the contemptuous smile was the same, the hair framed his pale face the same and the way he held himself; like he was aloof and better than everyone else was the same. But his eyes...his pale blue eyes were haunted...like he was worried. Maybe even scared...that was very different. 

Ginny was broken out of her observation with McGonagal's stern voice. "You all, get going to where your going and if I come out and see any of you still around I will be taking points from you and putting you on detention with Mr Filch!" 

They didn't need told twice as they began walking away: Neville muttering something about hoping they sent Malfoy to Romania to meet the vampires, Hermione trying to get them all to walk along quickly and Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus all waving at him sarcastically. Ginny turned away from them and couldn't help but look back towards the office towards Draco. Could it have been worry that she had seen hidden in his eyes? Could it have been fear? She looked at him and sighed. _Don't be so stupid, Ginny. To be scared or worried you have to have feelings..._

~ ~ ~ 

Dinner had been a much more lively affair than Ginny had expected. Even Neville seemed to be in good spirits as he theorised with the rest of the Gryffindors on possible fates for Malfoy. She laughed and smiled at the imitations that some of them were doing: most notably Fred, George and Ron's interpretation of a quivering wreck Draco, furious and indignant Lucius and a Dumbledore who lost control of his wand and turned them both into strange Leprauchaun/ chicken hybrids who talked in an Irish accent as they pecked the ground. But, despite this, she couldn't help the nagging feeling that there had to be something more than what was there. No one was that shallow, and no one was inextricably evil at 16...not even Malfoy. There had to be something more to him. 

As the laughter died down, Fred sighed loudly as he looked at Harry. "You hear that Hufflepuff are asking to postpone, Harry? I think all the matches are going to get put back: you know, first they need to train a new seeker, now Slytherin have lost theirs and there's a rumour going about that Cho's not going to be in the Ravenclaw side..." 

Ginny's head snapped up at the mention of Harry's name. She looked at him intently as his face went through a large number of emotions in the space of a few seconds at the mention of Cho's name. 

"She's not?" Harry asked, desperately trying to sound like it didn't bother him. _He should try harder then..._ Ginny thought sadly as she watched him. She knew that Harry still had a lot of feelings for Cho, and a lot of guilt about what happened in the Tri Wizard cup with Cedric, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She sighed as she looked back down at the food she was eating...what did she really have to feel jealous about? Were they dating? Did they ever date? Did he ever speak more than: "hey Ginny, how's it going?" to her a day? No. She had no reason to feel jealous. 

"You okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned, as the quidditch team talked passionately about the possibilities of the next season. 

Ginny smiled weakly as she answered. "Yeah, I'm just trying to work up the energy to go and pick my stuff up from the library..." 

Hermione smiled as she nodded her head and leaned in closer to her. "You sure that's all?" Hermione indicated towards Harry as she continued, "You know he'll twig eventually...we'll just have to persuade Fred or George to let a bludger hit him and he'll work it out." 

Ginny smiled as she stood up and whispered. "So all I have to do is wait on a potentially fatal collision with a bludger? That could be a while...so, I think I'm going to go and collect my books. Who knows, maybe when I least expect it things will fall into place...or I'll finally get a life..." 

"What will fall into place?" Ron asked as he shoved a large piece of bread into his mouth. 

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "None of your business...you want me to come to the library with you, Ginny?" 

Ginny smiled and shook her head as she walked away. "No, you stay here. I'll see you in the Common Room..." 

~ ~ ~ 

Ginny had picked her books up from the library but couldn't really be bothered going straight upstairs yet. The thought that she would be going up to Harry moping about Cho and the others cheering themselves up with Malfoy's expulsion didn't really appeal to her...she just wanted a little quiet. Maybe she would go up to the fourth floor gallery...that was always deserted if you could avoid attracting Nearly Headless Nick's attention. She made up her mind to head straight up there while everyone else was still in the Great Hall having dinner, so at the very least she wouldn't be disturbed. As she walked quickly with her head down she felt herself hit hard against someone and was knocked to the ground in a heap. 

"What the...Weasley..." She looked up from the heap on the floor and looked into the pale face of Draco Malfoy. He was still here? She quickly went to pick up her books and felt a rush of infuriation as he rolled his eyes at her before stooping over and picking up some of the books. 

"I don't need your help, Malfoy." She said angrily as she grabbed some of the books from him. He held his hands up in a mock defence stance and gave her a smug smile. 

"I don't recall saying you needed anything from me, I just assumed you would appreciate the help, but clearly you, like so many people of...moderate means, take any sign of help as an offer of charity..." Thoughts of smacking him right around his head came to mind as she looked at him before grabbing the last book back as he continued. "Muggle Studies? You enjoy that?" 

Was he trying to start a conversation? She nodded her head as she looked at him. "I do as a matter of fact, but I doubt that it would appeal to you due to the subject matter..." _What with you being a racist and all that._ She looked at him as he stood up, he looked kinda tired and strained...well, she reasoned: that's probably how anyone would look if they had just been expelled... 

"I have no doubt that you're probably right, but unfortunately I don't have the luxury of deciding anymore." 

Ginny looked at him as she got to her feet. Why would muggle studies have anything to do with him now...what with him being expelled? Unless...no, they wouldn't have. "You're staying?" She asked, barely capable of keeping the disappointment out of her voice. 

She looked at him expectantly as he gave her a tight smile. "Don't sound so disappointed, Weasley, if it makes you feel any better I am here under duress. My father just mentioned that I had an acceptance from Durmstrang and Dumbledore changed his mind: practically begged my dad to keep me here." 

Ginny looked at him unimpressed. Dumbledore begging to keep Malfoy? That had as much chance of being true as Harry proposing to her when she walked in the common room. She looked at Malfoy and shook her head, Malfoy's father was upstairs? "Your father is up there? How did he get here as quickly?" 

Ginny looked at him as Draco smiled at her: actually, she thought, smile might be too strong...he smirked at her as he drawled. "Like all great wizards do, not that you or your family would know, but he apparated." 

Apparated? But, could you apparate in Hogwarts grounds? She mentally shook herself. Who cared how he got there? Lucius Malfoy was evil, and the fact that he was anyone near the school terrified and angered her. He had nearly killed her, and Dumbledore had let him in the school again? She looked at Draco but couldn't hide the contempt in her voice. "Well, hopefully he will make sure that he doesn't slip anymore students dangerous dark art materials while he's here. We already have enough dark wizards here..." 

She looked at him before turning away, could that have been a flash of hurt in his face? No, he was a Malfoy...he was probably just thinking of a good hex to curse her with when her back was turned. 

"Weasley!" Ginny turned around slowly and looked at him expectantly. "I don't care for what you are implying." 

Ginny walked over to him, clutching the books tight to her. This definitely wasn't what she expected. But what did he expect from her? He was twisted like his father...everyone knew that. "Malfoy, that would matter more to me if I cared what you think...but anyone who persistently hurts and insults people who are different from them really doesn't deserve any consideration." 

As she finished speaking she swore that he definitely looked hurt and she felt a pang of regret at saying it out loud. But as quickly as it had appeared he had fixed his face into a twisted smile as he spat quietly. "It's a pity you can't get sentences that long out in front of Potter, he might acknowledge your existence then..." 

Ginny gasped quietly as she looked at him, she felt her face redden as she looked at him. How dare he? How dare he talk about her relationship with Harry? He wasn't fit to talk about Harry. "Harry is 10 times the man you will ever be, Malfoy. You should remember that when you are acting so superior. My life has nothing to do with you! You should go to Durmstrang, because you certainly aren't wanted here!" 

She quickly turned and walked away before he had a chance to reply. As she turned away from the corridor she stopped and leant against the wall, trying not to think that what she said might have actually hurt him. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, she had never felt as angry than when his sneering face presumed to tell her that Harry didn't recognise her. Of course he acknowledged her existence...how dare Malfoy? _He dares because he sees what you don't...you're like Neville: invisible._

She shook her head and tried to block out the thoughts as she walked determinedly towards the common room. Harry did acknowledge her existence...he knew a lot about her. He knew what happened with Tom Riddle..._Because he was there, and because Riddle was only interested in you because of Harry...he didn't know because he asked you about it, or how you were feeling...he found it out from Riddle, not you._ She walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady and looked at her. "Hello deary, shouldn't you be in dinner?" 

Ginny looked up at her and sighed as she muttered. "Not hungry, and I have to study. Zanchita." 

The Portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and she walked in, still replaying Draco's words over and over in her head. Even Malfoy, who hated the Weasley's and probably didn't give them a passing thought unless they were standing 10 ft in front of him, had noticed what was going on with Harry. Not only that, but he was staying at Hogwarts as well and she had basically given him ammo to tease her with for the next year. 

"Harry's 10 times the man you'll ever be?...stupid Ginny, you shouldn't have said that out loud...especially to him." 

As she sat down on the chair she looked straight into the fire and couldn't help but smile slightly. If you took away the embarrassment of saying what she said, then tonight was the first time in months when she had just been able to yell, and shout and give out as good as she got outwith her family and, she reasoned, it actually felt good. _Give out as good as you got? You gave out better than you got. You wiped the smirk off his arrogant face and you walked away having the last word...even Ron hasn't been able to do that._

She smiled broadly as the portrait opened again and she heard familiar voices, still no doubt celebrating over Draco's 'expulsion'. She thought about telling them the bad news but, seeing Neville looking as happy decided against it...they may as well have fun tonight. 

"Alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she walked over and sat beside her. "I thought you were going to the library?" 

Ginny looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I did." She looked at Hermione as Ron and Harry sat down beside them. Ginny looked down slightly before a question involuntarily escaped from her lips. "So, I've been wondering, can a person apparate into Hogwarts or out of it?" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. But before any sound could come out they had both put on a squeaky, airy voice and said in unison. "Well, seriously...if you had read Hogwarts: A History you would know the answer to that question..." 

Ginny giggled involuntarily as Hermione glared at both of them indignantly. "I do not talk like that!" 

Ron looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, sure you don't, and Draco Malfoy's not owling Lucius tonight to get him to get Dumbledore fired..." 

Hermione ignored him and turned to Ginny. "Ignore them...when push comes to shove they are just immature boys. Anyway, no, you can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts, why?" 

Ginny nodded her head for a second before standing up. "Um, no...no reason...just curious...well, I think I'm going to go up and work on this...I'll see you all later. Could you tell Colin to leave out my potions book when he comes up?" 

Hermione nodded as she looked at Ginny retreat. "No problem." 

~ ~ ~ 

Ginny lay on her bed, her books still closed over as she looked up at ceiling. Why had Malfoy told her Lucius had apparated? If he had really been there then why didn't he just tell her the truth? What did it matter to her anyway? So what if he lied? It wouldn't be anything new for him. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the torrent of thoughts that were flooding through her head. If Lucius wasn't there then there was obviously no acceptance from Durmstrang and as Draco was staying, it could be assumed that he had had to make a deal to stay. One aspect of which was joining the muggle studies class...but there was no way that Dumbledore would let him off that easily. Draco Malfoy had never done anything to warrant special treatment. He had a rich family, but that was it...he didn't have to struggle... 

"Why did they let him stay? Why couldn't he just leave?" She sighed quietly as she pictured the reactions of everyone as they saw him show up for breakfast tomorrow with a smug smile on his face, ready to flaunt and show everyone what he could get away with because of who his parents were. She sighed as she sat up and opened her book, no doubt Malfoy would get what was coming to him tomorrow so there was no point her wasting anymore time thinking about him. He wasn't worth it. He'd never be worth it. 

TBC 


	3. The Public Flogging

Taking The Chance: Part 3

Author: sunnycouger (sunnycouger@lineone.net) 

Category: Draco and Ginny 

Rating: Will be mostly PG-13 but may go to R in later parts. 

Summary: Draco has finally went over the line and been caught. He has the choice of suspension or a final chance with a set of conditions: but when everyone wants to see him fail, will he be strong enough to be able to come through it? 

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just taking them out to play and I promise to get them home to JK Rowling in time for the next book 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco awoke the next morning to hear muffled snoring coming from the beds next to him that indicated straight away that Crabbe and Goyle were asleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before trying to open the curtains which he had forgot he had sealed shut the night before. 

"Damn...so much for it having been a nightmare...penero..." 

The curtains unzipped silently and he swung his feet over the side of the bed. So, if it hadn't been a nightmare he really did get caught with Dumbledore, he really did get put on strict watch, he really did allow Weasley's words affect him and, he inwardly groaned, he really did have to publicly flog himself in front of the whole school at breakfast. He slumped back on the bed and sighed. Maybe he could speak to Dumbledore and ask to do it without the rest of the Slytherins being present...that would make it a lot easier... 

"Yeah, instead of total humiliation it would just be utter humiliation...much better..." He groaned as he sat up and began getting dressed. Maybe he should see Longbottom first? It would probably be difficult to get to see him on his own though..._He'll have his own little body guarding entourage with him... _

As he finished getting dressed he walked quietly out into the common room. Maybe if he skipped breakfast? He could just go up to the owlery or down into the grounds and wait there until first period. No, he realised, that wasn't a good idea considering he had potions first thing and if he didn't show up at breakfast he couldn't be sure Snape would be able to refrain from poisoning him. 

"Guess you just have to face the music, Draco. Get it over with and then things can get back to normal." He said as he walked out the common room and headed towards the Gryffindor corridor. As he walked slowly and quietly through the empty corridors he was conscious of the way the figures in the painting kept giving him dirty looks and muttering under their breath as he passed. Evidently the figures in Dumbledore's office had felt the need to divulge what happened to the rest of the portraits. He finally arrived at the statue across from the portrait of the Fat Lady who was eyeing him suspiciously as he ducked out of sight behind the statue. All he had to do was hope Longbottom came out early and that no one would see him before then. "What would I give for Potters invisibility cloak now..." 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco had waited nearly an hour before there had been any sign of life in the Gryffindor corridor. He had passed the time by threatening a remarkably annoying painting of an old wizard and his apprentice who kept on telling him what they would have done with him if they hadn't been stuck in the canvas. As Draco drew his wand and mentioned quietly how he had learned how to erase magical portraits the old wizard visibly swooned and the apprentice looked panicked but both no longer spoke to him and instead sat huddled in the corner and threw icy stares in his direction as they muttered. 

Draco yawned and was beginning to feel annoyed and rather put out that he had made the effort to come here to apologise while Longbottom couldn't even be bothered having the decency of getting out of bed? He shook his head as he looked at his watch: 6.27am? He groaned and banged his head against the statue...he would have to wait more than an hour... 

"Ooooh, looky who we've got here?" Draco looked up and saw Peeves the poltergeist hovering above him. "You aren't supposed to be near the Gryffindors, banned you are. I heard them talking last night about you...been a bad boy have you? Been picking on them? Now your trying to get their passwords and spy on them? Oooh, you are going to be in so much trouble...." 

As Peeves began laughing maniacally Draco glared at him as he hissed. "Go away you sorry excuse for a ghost! If you don't disappear and leave me alone I'll tell the Bloody Baron that you're trying to get his house in trouble!" 

Peeves looked at him for a second before blowing a raspberry and flying away. "Filch! Filch! There's a dirty student messing your nice clean floor and spying on Fatty..." 

Draco held his breath as the shouting died away and he couldn't hear Filch. He exhaled slowly and slumped against the statue. The first thing he was going to do after this was learn a banishing spell for that stupid poltergeist. Even if he got expelled for it, it would be worth it just to see the look on Peeves twisted face as he saw it coming. 

Draco was still going over his plan when the Gryffindor Common room door opened. The quidditch team stumbled out, looking more than half asleep. As Draco watched he pressed himself closer to the statue to avoid being seen by them. Harry, Seamus and Katie Bell walked in the front, followed by Fred Weasley, who had his eyes closed and his head resting on Angelina Johnson's shoulder as the pair of them stumbled along followed by Alicia Witt and Fred's twin, George. That was the Quidditch team who had thus far been able to avoid Draco lifting the quidditch cup. He glared at them as the walked past unknowingly: he could put a little curse on them and they would never know...Bam! Potter would suddenly have flippers instead of hands and the Weasley's legs would be locked together making them unable to fly. _See how much more of a man Potter is then..._ No one would know it was him..._But you'd know, Draco and you promised Dumbledore..._

__

__Draco rolled his eyes and inwardly groaned. Damn him for being so stupid and getting caught and agreeing to such a stupid deal. He stood up and looked at the portrait hole which had been motionless for nearly 20 minutes since the Gryffindors had left. He already felt ridiculous enough waiting here for nearly 2 hours but there was no way he as going to be caught by all the Gryffindors skulking around their common room. They would string him up. He picked up his wand from the ground but stopped as he heard the portrait open again as someone walked out, clearly agitated. "I really don't need you to follow me up and down the place..." _Well, well, Draco. Looks like you are in luck..._

Draco smiled smugly to himself as he looked around and saw Neville looking at a very awkward looking Ron Weasley. "I'm...I'm not following you around...really, what would give you a stupid idea like that?" 

Draco shook his head, he did not want a Weasley there when he was humiliating himself. He sighed and looked over and saw Neville look questionably at Ron. "You mean Hermione didn't tell you to follow me around?" 

Ron looked like he was about to deny this before he flinched and shook his head. "Hermione and Harry...we figured you might like the company..." 

Draco shook his head, it was just like a stupid Weasley to not be able to lie convincingly. 

"I don't *want* anyone's pity. I'm fine..." Neville said almost irritably as he looked at Ron. 

Ron shook his head fiercely. "Neville, it's not pity. It's support. We're friends and friends look out for each other..." 

Neville nodded his head and smiled slightly. "Yeah...yeah, I guess they do. Listen, I've got to go see Dumbledore...I'll see you all at breakfast." Draco groaned, this was taking all day...why couldn't Weasley just take the hint already? 

Ron looked at Neville and nodded his head, almost in relief. "Well, remember if you want to talk..." 

Neville nodded and began walking off in the opposite direction. As Ron stepped into the portrait hole again Draco took a deep breath and looked at Neville. It was now or never. He walked after him at distance and tried to ignore the glares and murmurs of the paintings as they finally exited the Gryffindor corridor. 

"Longbottom." Draco said simply as he stopped and looked at Neville expectantly. Neville stopped abruptly and turned around slowly to face Draco. Draco looked at him and took a deep breath - Neville looked different than he had at any point in the past. His eyes, which were usually a clear indication of his stupidity were fixed in an angry glare and his jaw was clenched tightly. He definitely didn't look like the same person who had so often been the subject of his classmates pranks. _He's pissed, Draco...he's not going to whimper like a baby._

__

"Malfoy. What are you doing here? Should your father not be taking you home?" Neville said in a flat voice without altering his gaze. 

Draco looked at him. Maybe it would have been better if he had let Dumbledore explain first. "No. I'm not leaving..." 

Neville's eyes widened in disbelief as Draco took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to talk to you..." 

Neville shook his head. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. Just leave." 

Draco sighed and walked over towards Neville. Every instinct was telling him to forget it and leave him alone, but, nonetheless he walked to within a few feet of him and stopped. So much for this being easier than facing the whole school. "It's about what happened yesterday...you know...what I sad about...your parents." 

Draco looked at Neville and noticed that if it was possible his jaw had clenched even tighter as he looked at Draco with utter hatred and spoke through gritted teeth. "What you actually said about them or your very loud and very public dramatic interpretation?" 

Draco inwardly flinched as he remembered what he had actually done but shook it off as he looked at Neville. "About it all...I'm...sorry." 

Draco looked at Neville and sighed. He had said it, he had said it and he had meant it. He really was sorry for what had happened and he looked at Neville expecting some kind of acknowledgement. Neville merely looked at him in disbelief. "You're sorry? That's it?" 

Draco looked at him and nodded his head, what more did he want from him? Blood? "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know the full story before..." 

Neville's eyes widened as he looked at Draco. "You shouldn't know it now! You shouldn't have known any of it! My life has nothing to do with you and your scum of a father!" 

Draco looked at Neville and tried to hide his shock as Neville drew his wand. So Neville was hurting, that had nothing to do with him..it would have come out eventually anyway. "Longbottom, don't be an idiot, put the wand away before you hurt yourself with it." 

Neville stared at him unflinchingly. "Tell me what your father told you about them. Tell me how you found out." 

Draco shook his head: this was not going to plan at all. He felt down into his pocket for his own wand. He could hex Neville and wait until he calmed down and try the whole thing again. He inwardly sighed, of course if he did that he would be expelled. "No. He didn't tell me anything apart from they were attacked." 

Neville looked at him. "Liar. I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy - tell me!" 

Draco looked at Neville as he removed his hands from his pockets. Of course Neville was scared of him, but at this moment he was definitely sounding convincing. Maybe if he just told him..._Yeah, send him right over the edge, Draco...that will go down well_. 

"Listen, Longbottom. I wanted to apologise and I've done that. I know it's not worth a lot just now but...i do mean it." He looked at Neville and began to back away. "Put the wand away and go see Dumbledore..." 

Draco turned around and began walking away as Neville looked at him, his eyes hardened and his wand arm raised. The next moment Draco heard Neville mutter from behind him and he felt himself go sprawling on the floor as he was hit with a blast from the wand. _Stupid Longbottom finally worked out what his wand was for...but if he wants a fight...he picked the right person..._

__

"I want to know!" Neville said as he walked over towards Draco. 

Draco looked at him coldly as he got to his feet. "No, you don't. Trust me, just let it go." 

Neville walked over to him and raised his wand arm. "I swear, I'll hurt you. Just...just tell me...please." 

Draco reached in for his own wand as he looked at Neville. His dark eyes had softened and his jaw that had been clenched so tightly was suddenly trembling slightly. Neville looked half the size he had moments before and Draco shook his head. At any other moment he would have found it amusing...but somehow his own mind couldn't get the sound of tortured screams to stop. That's what stopped it being fun to see Neville standing there; the idea that those screams would have belonged to him at one point. There was nothing else to do, he had to lie. 

"My father said that they hadn't known it was coming, he said that Crouch was only interested in information that your father had but that killing him wasn't an option...it was more...affective...to, well..." It was close enough to the truth, hopefully that would be it. Draco looked at Neville who had dropped his wand hand and sighed. "I assumed you were a baby who hadn't been aware of anything...I didn't realise...anyway, I apologise." 

Neville shook his head as he let his wand drop to the floor and walked closer to Draco. "Did he know it was going to happen? Is that how he escaped Azkaban? By telling the Ministry after they had tried and failed to get the information?" 

Draco shook his head. He was not going to stand here and take this, he was better than that. To be accused by someone like Longbottom? The boy could barely pass a single class and he was presuming to talk to him like that? "He told the Ministry what he knew. It's in the past, Longbottom, I suggest you try and put it behind you and forget it..." 

Draco looked at Neville as he finished talking hoping for some sign of comprehension. What he hadn't expected was for Neville to scream as he lunged at Draco and pulled him to the ground. "It's in the past for you! Not for me! You don't see them, you don't know what it's like to see your parents and have to tell them your name every time you see them!" Neville punched Draco hard as angry tears fell down his cheeks. "You can say it's in the past but people like you and your father took everything from me!" 

Draco pushed Neville off him and stood up leaving Neville sitting on the floor fiercely wiping his eyes. "Longbottom! I did not do anything to you!" 

Neville looked at him and stood up. "That's a matter of opinion...try standing where I am." 

Draco shook his head as he wiped a stream of blood coming from his nose. He had let Longbottom fight him and hadn't defended himself? _Nice one, as soon as that gets out you won't be able to show your face in public..._ He shook his head as he walked over to Neville. No one would know about this. 

"I am not going to fight you, Longbottom. You're upset? Fine, but you cannot hope to beat me in a fight, so give it up. So, even if you don't accept my apology, remember that I offered it." 

"He will, won't you, Neville?" Draco turned around abruptly at the sound of the voice behind him as Neville's eyes widened. 

"Pro...Professor Lupin?" Neville stammered as he wiped his eyes more furiously and reached to pick up his wand as he quickly tried to shove it in his robes. Draco simply turned and looked at the shabbily dressed wizard looking at them both. Draco smirked, so much for Lupin investing in a half decent robes. But what could anyone expect from a werewolf? 

"No, Neville. I'm not a Professor anymore. I'm only here on invite." Lupin turned and looked at Draco with a slight smile. "How are you, Mr Malfoy?" 

Draco looked at him with an air of superiority. No doubt Dumbledore called him in. "Fine." 

Lupin shook his head. "You should put some ice on that or else it'll bruise. Unless you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" 

Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably. How much had he see and heard? Lupin turned to Neville with a stern expression on his face. "You do realise that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal will have to hear about this?" 

Draco looked at Neville who had visibly paled and shook his head. There was no chance of keeping this low key if Dumbledore and McGonagal got involved, plus, Longbottom had to deal with enough. "Tell them about what? Longbottom and I were just...talking and I...tripped..." 

Draco almost balked as he spoke the words. A Malfoy tripping? He looked at Lupin and forced a defiant look on his face as Neville looked at him dumbfounded. He almost smirked, that vacant puzzled expression was much more like the Longbottom he knew. 

"That's not tr..." Neville began before Lupin raised his hand to silence him as a slight smile played on his lips as he looked at Draco. 

"Neville. I believe Professor Dumbledore is expecting you so you should go. Please tell him that I will be along in a few minutes." As Neville opened his mouth again to argue the point Lupin looked at him a shook his head. "You shouldn't keep him waiting. I'll deal with this." 

Neville glared at Draco before nodding his head reluctantly at Lupin and walking away; shoulders slumped towards Dumbledore's office. 

Draco looked at Lupin disdainfully as he stood expectantly. 

"I saw what happened, Draco. This wouldn't count as you starting trouble, so you wouldn't have any repercussions from the staff." 

Draco looked at him. He knew that he was under watch? So Dumbledore was filling in anyone on hat happened? "Why would there be any repercussions from the staff? I was walking away and I tripped and fell. Last I checked that wasn't a punishable offence...unless of course Professor Dumbledore told you about any rule changes while he was filling you in on...other...details." 

Lupin nodded as he began to walk away. "You are full of surprises, Mr Malfoy and I'm sure that at one point in the future Neville will appreciate it." 

Draco looked at him with slight indignation. He thought he had done it for Longbottom? Why would he do anything for him? "I'm not doing it for Longbottom. Why would I want to help him?" 

Lupin shrugged his shoulders as he walked away. "Maybe for the same reason why he drew his wand on you yet you wouldn't retaliate? Or why you omitted certain details about his parents from what your father told you? Hidden depths, Mr Malfoy - things are rarely as simple as they appear on the surface." 

Draco opened was about to respond but Lupin had disappeared from sight. How dare that vagrant claim to know anything about him and his motives? He began to walk away when some first years scurried past him with their heads down. He inwardly groaned. Time for breakfast... 

~ ~ ~ 

It had taken longer than usual for Draco to reach the Great Hall due to his attempts to compose his apology so that it would be affective and as brief as humanly possible. He was about to turn into the corridor of the hall when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Draco Malfoy?" 

Draco turned abruptly to see a tall man looking at him questionably. That would be Professor Johanson then. So much for avoiding joining the muggle studies class..."Yes, sir?" 

The man nodded his head. "Professor Dumbledore has filled me in on your circumstances. Come and see me today at lunch so we can arrange the appropriate study program..." 

Draco nodded his head almost non commitedly which caused Johnason to look at him harshly. "I am fully aware of what has happened with you Mr Malfoy, and you should know that I will not tolerate any muggle bashing from little xenophobes. I have no qualms about failing you if you don't take this as seriously as your situation demands. I expect to see you at 1.30pm." 

Draco watched him disappear, his mouth still open indignantly. He had called him a 'little xenophobe'...this was becoming an annoying habit that people thought they could insult him and leave before he could reply. 

"Draco? Where did you get to last night?" Draco rolled his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle. 

"I wasn't aware that I had to clear my timetable with you, Goyle. Besides, you surely find it difficult enough remembering where you are supposed to be..." 

Goyle merely grunted a weak response as Crabbe looked at Draco. "Are you going in?" 

"No, I thought I'd stand out here all day. Why?" Draco said irritably as he peered towards the hall. It was still only half full... 

He avoided looking at Crabbe and Goyle as he noticed a group of the Gryffindors walk into the Great Hall...still laughing and joking. Clearly they hadn't heard that he was staying. He stifled a smirk. What he wouldn't give for Potters little fan to take a picture of the Gryffindors faces when he walked in...maybe he could wave to them... 

"Well, I'm not standing here like an idiot..." Crabbe said sullenly. 

"Too late to turn you into an idiot...genetics got there first" Draco muttered under his breath as he looked towards the Great Hall. "You two go in...I'm waiting on something." 

Crabbe looked at Goyle. "What are you waiting on? And who gave you the shiner and the busted nose?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm waiting on the hallways to clear so I can kill you both without any witnesses. None of your business as to what I'm doing. As for my slight bruising...i had an accident on my broomstick, practising a quidditch move." He looked at them and pointed to the Hall, "Go in and have breakfast, I will be in in a minute." 

Crabbe and Goyle walked away, muttering and glancing back at him suspiciously as Draco sighed. He'd give it a minute then go in say his piece and then leave. "20 seconds, maximum." 

"I'm afraid it might take slightly longer than that Mr Malfoy." 

Draco jumped slightly. What was it with people sneaking up on him today? He turned around to see Dumbledore standing beside him. "But no doubt you are anxious to get it over with and get that bruise sorted out? Must have been some 'quidditch move' did you say it was?" 

Draco looked at Dumbledore who was smiling slightly as he looked at him. "Something like that...should I just go in?" 

Dumbledore stopped smiling as he looked at him seriously. "However you feel more comfortable. You can do it anyway you like, before, after or during breakfast." He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you Draco...but it takes a better class of man to admit to being wrong and apologising for his mistakes." 

Draco merely nodded as he swallowed hard. At this moment in time, with the prospect of facing the entire school and apologising he would rather not be a better class of man. If only his father could see him now... 

_He would have you out of here so quickly your feet wouldn't touch the ground._

__

__He looked at the door for a second before shaking himself mentally. He was not going to cower like a frightened animal. He was Draco Malfoy and better than anyone else in that room: to hell with what they thought about him. That would only matter if he gave a damn about what any of them thought. They had Potter to idolise. He looked at Dumbledore and straightened his back and put a confident look on his face. 

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled slightly. "Let's get this over with. Are you ready?" 

Draco nodded his head as he walked determinedly towards the Hall. "Yes." 

Dumbledore nodded as he walked ahead of him and opened the doorway and walked straight to the front. Draco stood at the doorway and saw the Gryffindors outraged faces as they looked at him. As he walked in their cries of outrage was drowned out by the cheers from the Slytherins...if it wasn't so serious he may have smiled. Instead he sat down and looked over at the Gryffindor table. The fifth years were practically cursing him from where they sat but, Neville wasn't there. Evidently he was still with Lupin. He looked over and saw Ginny Weasley shooting piercing looks over at him. _If looks could kill, eh, Draco? _ No doubt she had expected him to just disappear because he wasn't wanted here? 

"Hey Malfoy...so what, did your father threaten to get the school closed or to get the Dementors back around the place if Dumbledore didn't keep you in?" Ron Weasleys voice called over loudly snapping Draco out of his thoughts. 

Draco looked at him insolently but didn't respond as he looked towards Dumbledore. He would do it now. He stood up and looked at the hall. How could he attract all their attentions so he could get this done as quickly as possible? He looked at the table in front of him and sprang up onto it, ignoring the puzzled expressions of Crabbe and Goyle as he pulled his wand and fired a loud blast out of the end of it which immediately silenced the Hall as they all looked at him. He inwardly smiled as the Gryffindors looked at him like he'd lost his mind. _If only..._

"Sorry, for interrupting your breakfasts but no doubt many of you will enjoy this better..." Draco said with a superior look as he glanced at the teaching table. "It is no secret that I don't like the Gryffindors..." 

A chorus of boo's arose at this and Draco smiled bitterly as he continued. To hell with them all. "But, I realise now that I have went over the line in that rivalry. I never considered the feelings of the people I have insulted, nor did I particularly care. But, I know I was in the wrong so I would like to take this opportunity to apologise." 

The Slytherins looked at him slack-jawed, clearly unable to comprehend what they were hearing. "Draco! What the hell are you doing? Get down here now before everyone hears!" 

As he ignored Pansy's whispered warning Draco looked at the room who were now muttering before turning to the Gryffindor table; if something was worth doing it was worth doing right. "To the Gryffindors in particular, I used terms that are not...acceptable in a wizarding environment so I apologise if I have upset any of you." 

He took a deep breath as the adrenaline that had gave him his backbone seemed to leave him at an incredible rate. "Finally, I would just like to say that I made a mistake yesterday about Longbo...Neville. I've spoken to him already and told him how much I regret what I said but...i want to make it clear in no uncertain terms that I know I did wrong, and I am truly sorry that I hurt him." 

He looked around and saw Ginny looking at him strangely. What, did she not think he had it in him to apologise? He pushed his shoulders back and looked at her proudly. "Despite what some people may think, I am not a dark wizard...but I suppose I should aim to be 10 times the man I already am." Ginny looked at him, her face flushed slightly but she refused to turn away, much to his annoyance as he turned away from her and continued. "But for starters, I can only say I'm sorry." 

He looked at Dumbledore who nodded his head and smiled slightly as he jumped down from the table. Crabbe grabbed a hold of his arm as the occupants of the Great Hall began talking and shouting to each other loudly. "What the hell was that all about? You humiliated yourself to make it up to the Gryffindors? Your father is going to be pissed..." 

Draco looked at him and removed his hand from his arm. "He is not going to know, because you are not going to tell him. Now I have to go and pick up some books from the Common Room. I'll see you all later." 

Draco began walking away as a Slytherin backed his chair into him. "Nice move, Malfoy. Go crawling to the Gryffindors...what happened to house loyalty?" 

Draco looked at him and shook his head. He was not in the mood for this. "It takes second place to self preservation. Why?" 

Draco stepped over the chair without waiting on a reply and walked out the Hall, desperately trying to ignore the jeers and comments flying at him from people from every house. Even the Slytherins. He leant against the wall outside the Hall and took a deep breath. That was it over with, now all he had to do was see who Snape wanted to pair him with and then see Johanson and that would be it. Things would be back to normal again. Hopefully. 


	4. Never Knew He Had It In Him

Taking The Chance: (4 / ?) 

Author: sunnycouger (sunnycouger@lineone.net) 

Category: Drama, Romance 

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Neville, Gryffindor, Slytherin 

Rating: Will be mostly PG-13 but may go to R in later parts. 

Spoilers: Pretty much everything from PS, COS, POA and GOF...this is set while the group are in 5th year. 

Summary: Draco has finally gone over the line and been caught. He has the choice of suspension or a final chance with a set of conditions: but when everyone wants to see him fail, will he be strong enough to be able to come through it on his own? 

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just taking them out to play and I promise to get them home to JK Rowling in time for the next book :) But, just in case you were in any doubt as to who they belong to have a look at this: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

~ ~ ~ 

Ginny had woken up earlier than normal; her books still lying closed at her feet where she had fallen asleep the previous night with the questions regarding Draco still flying through her head. She sat up and looked at her books in disgust, so much for getting an early jump on the revision. __

__

_Doing real well there, Gin. Last I checked no one has ever passed an exam on good intentions._

__

__She continued to chastise herself mentally as she got dressed. Of course, she reasoned, no one else had 6 brothers who had been there and done that and who would be able to point her in the right direction of how the exams would go. She paused and thought for a second. How much use would Fred, George and Ron really be... She smiled as she sprang up from her bed, no one else had 3 brothers who would be able to point them in the right direction... 

She walked out to the Common Room where a handful of people already were- mainly stressed 6th and 7th years who were buried behind a mountain of books. She sat down and began drumming her hands as a chorus of "Shhh's" greeted her. She rolled her eyes, if they wanted quiet that badly they should have went to the library. Reluctantly she pulled open her muggle studies book and began reading. "Muggles have somewhat successfully developed methods of bartering which involves different types of 'currency' (see apendix IV: Muggle economy and their applications) this currency changes depending on where in the world you are and the value changes in accordance to the location and the time of day (see next chapter on Muggle Exchange Rates for fuller explanation)" 

Ginny groaned and slammed the book shut. How could anyone work something like that out? Why couldn't they just use galleons like the rest of the world? 

"It's not even December yet, Gin and you're studying? You're showing the family up...you sure you haven't switched brains with Hermione?" 

Ginny groaned as she looked at her brother and sighed. "I wish I had Hermione's brain...i can't take any of this in..." 

"What is it? Ah, muggle studies? Check with Perce, I think he might have done that if not Bill definitely did...me and Fred considered it but then we realised that we wouldn't get a moments peace from dad...it would be all 'so, tell us about the concepts of the electric power grids' every 2 minutes..." George sat down and yawned loudly as he looked at her. "So why studying now?" 

Ginny sighed as she answered. She really didn't want to think about it but... "2 exams in muggle studies because they split the course into 2 sections: one on Muggle history and another on Muggle life in the present day, so we have an exam in December..." She smiled and looked at George, who was desperately trying to look interested as he stifled another yawn. "You look tired, George. Why are you up so early?" 

George looked at her steelily as he answered bitterly. "Seamus. I swear the boy is an Oliver clone - I thought he was easy going but he is quidditch on the brain. He thinks the only way the team can be prepped is to get up before the sun..." 

Ginny giggled slightly as she tried to envisage Seamus being authoritative to her brothers and Harry. "Where's the rest of the team?" 

George looked at her and grinned. "The girls are getting preened because they just *love* him and I think that Seamus and Harry are trying to unstick Fred from his covers as he put a little charm on himself...." He sighed dramatically as he muttered, "Wish I'd thought of it..." 

Ginny smiled at him as she nudged him. "You never know, you might thank him one day..." 

George raised his eyebrows as he looked at her like she had lost her mind. Why couldn't she get away with a look like that without looking ridiculous? "The boy is obsessed! Harry said he was talking in his sleep the other night about being the youngest captain to have an undefeated team and he keeps on about how it won't be acceptable if we loss more than 150 points in the 3 matches...I could kill Oliver. Seamus was perfectly normal until Oliver said during his visit that he would never make it as a captain because he wasn't dedicated...i think they have some kind of Celtic rivalry there." 

Ginny took a deep breath. That was obsessed and she was just about to say that when she heard the smooth Irish voice come down the stairs. "You all will thank me for this when we go down in history...even you Fred..." 

She turned and saw Fred groan in reply as he walked over to the girls who had come out their bedroom and were waiting on them. Fred placed his head on Angelina's shoulder as he muttered loudly. "Come back, Oliver...all is forgiven..." 

Ginny looked at Fred and grinned. "Shouldn't you get going?" 

Fred looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. "Et tu, Ginny? Where's the loyalty?" 

"I left it in my other robes..." Ginny replied with a smile as she looked away from her brothers. 

Ginny had turned back around and hadn't noticed a person standing behind her. "Hey, Ginny? How's it going? What are you doing up so early?" 

Ginny almost jumped out her skin as she turned around and saw a tired looking Harry looking at her questionably. She took a deep breath as she felt her face pink up. _Dammit, not now, not now..._

__

"I, um, I went to bed really early...so I woke up early..." She smiled shyly as she looked down. Was it just her or did Harry look really good this morning? _Like he doesn't look good all the time..._

__

Harry nodded his head as he smiled at her. "Oh well, see you at breakfast..." 

She nodded her head as he walked away with the rest of the half asleep team out the portrait hole. As soon as she was sure he was out of sight she allowed herself to grin happily. He had said he would see her at breakfast. He had came and spoke to her and said he would see her at breakfast. That was something, maybe he didn't think she was invisible. Maybe that proved Malfoy wrong when he said that Harry didn't acknowledge her existence? Showed what he knew with his snidey remarks and his sneering. She sat back happily on the couch and sighed as she allowed herself to imagine all the possibilities that emerged from the simple line, "see you at breakfast." 

Ginny was still laying on the couch when she heard a voice calling her name gently from behind her. She opened her eyes and saw Rhianne McEntire looking at her with an amused smile. 

"Rhianne...what are you doing back?" Ginny said as she jumped up and hugged her friend tightly. "I thought you would have been gone to the weekend. How was the funeral?" 

Rhianne looked at her and shook her head. "Depressing, why more people don't ask for fun stuff when they die I'll never know. All the Mourning robes and hats surrounding the pyre just made me want to jump right in there along with Calum..." 

Ginny smiled sympathetically as she wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders. Poor Rhianne had just buried her brother after he had died in a muggle accident and she had been at home for the past fortnight. "How are you feeling?" 

Rhianne smiled and sighed as she sat down on the seat beside Ginny. "I haven't been great, you know...he had just graduated University, he was getting ready to start his new job and now...now he's just not." She took a deep breath as she looked at the fire. "But you know, he would never have wanted all the doom and gloom...that's why I realised that I couldn't just concentrate on the fact that he died. I had to concentrate on the fact that he lived! I mean, he was in Egypt, he went to the Mayan ruins, he conversed with Mer-people, he stayed with centaurs and he saw the head of the first Medusa...he had a good life. Way too short, but good." 

Rhianne wiped her eyes as she gave Ginny a big smile. "And that's how I'm going to remember him. How's Bill, he looked pretty bad at the funeral..." 

Ginny sighed as she smiled sadly "Shocked, but better. My mum is worse, she had a hard time dealing with the fact that it had happened after how often he was round ours while him and Bill were at Hogwarts...it's just really weird for her." 

Rhianne nodded as she sighed and they both sat in silence for a minute. Ginny looked at Rhianne and fought the need to hug her again. She didn't want to think what she must be going through...her brother dying. And in a muggle hospital...the pure blooded McEntire's weren't equipped to deal with the muggle world and the questions that would follow...any more than her family would be if...if... _Stop it Ginny, just stop it! How can you think like that? It was an accident. It won't happen to any of your family!_

She shook her head, angry at herself for even considering it, as Rhianne looked at her and smiled. "So, what have I missed? I saw your brother and Neville having a rather heated conversation as I came in...what's going on there?" She began to laugh gently. "Neville hasn't suddenly developed a backbone has he?" 

Ginny felt her eyes widen. "Ron and Neville? I have no idea...it's probably to do with yesterday..." 

"Which would make sense to me, why?" Rhianne said with a smile as Ginny spoke quietly, almost to herself. "Come on, Gin...what happened?" 

Ginny sighed as she sank back on the couch and looked at her. "Malfoy announced in the middle of the school that Neville's parents had been subjected to the cruciatus curse and were now insane...well, announced might be too bland a way to put it. He actually acted it out, complete with his interpretations of what his parents were like now..." 

Rhianne's hand went to her mouth in horror. "He never? Poor Neville...god, what kind of person would do that?" 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. What kind of person would do that? Heartless? Definitely, but if he was heartless then he wouldn't have been hurt when she spoke to him. Cold? Malfoy was definitely that. Stupid? He was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid, he picked up on things that no one else did _Like Harry..._

"Is Neville okay?" Rhianne's voice snapped her out of her reverie about Malfoy as she looked at her expectantly. "I mean, Malfoy will be gone won't he?" 

Ginny shook her head. "I spoke to him last night, he's staying..." 

"Excuse me?" Rhianne's eyes widened as she gasped loudly much to the aghast of the others in the Common Room, which was rapidly filling up with people who were getting ready for breakfast. She lowered her voice as she looked at Ginny. "I don't know what bothers me more...the fact that he's staying or the fact that you spoke to him..." 

Ginny looked at her and shook her head. "Rhia, god...it's not like that. It wasn't a conversation! He knocked me down and stopped to gloat." Ginny looked down at her hands as she sighed. "He was his usual charming self...you know, a little Weasley bashing, a little Harry bashing and of course the gloating...about his money, his father power and the fact that Harry didn't notice me..." 

"Bastard." Rhianne shook her head as she looked at Ginny. "So what did you say to him?" 

Ginny sighed as she sat up, this really wasn't something she wanted to think about again. She had spent the night thinking about what she said to Dra...to Malfoy and he didn't warrant anymore of her time. She didn't feel bad, she didn't. He didn't warrant that. He deserved to feel bad...assuming he had feelings of course. "Listen, none of the others know about him yet, so if you could maybe...keep it quiet, they'll find out at breakfast anyway..." 

"Whatever you think...and I know that something happened with Malfoy." Rhianne said with a sigh as she looked at her with an expression that clearly told her that she didn't believe a word of what she said. _Dammit Rhianne, just let it go...nothing happened_. "So tell me, what's Harry been up to?" 

Ginny shook her head. "You ask that like you expect me to know...you've been gone 2 weeks Rhia and trust me, you haven't returned to an alternate reality." Ginny stood up and began walking towards the girls dorm room. "No matter how much I wish you had...I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll see you at breakfast." 

She disappeared upstairs before Rhianne had a chance to respond, just desperate to avoid the subject of Harry and Malfoy. God only knew what was going to happen at breakfast. 

~ ~ ~ 

Ginny sat in her bed with the curtains closed over waiting on everyone to leave for breakfast, desperately hoping that she would be able to avoid the speculation getting thrown about as she wouldn't be able to lie when they started and that would just make the Gryffindors angry. And at least, if they were in the Great Hall there would be teachers there to keep them in some semblence of order... 

"Ginny? You still here?" She opened her curtain and looked out to see Hermione standing at the door. 

"Hermione? Hi... What's up?" Ginny said as she stood up and walked over to the door. 

Hermione shook her head and gave a smile. "Nothing, Rhianne said you were up here and Ron, Harry and I are heading down to breakfast so we were wondering if you wanted to come?" 

Ginny sighed as she grabbed her bag reluctantly, "I guess so..." 

_Can't hide from it anymore Ginny, time to face the music._

~ ~ ~ 

The trip to breakfast had been uneventful and Ginny's hopes that Harry's comment earlier in the morning had proved to turn out the exact way those comments always did. Fruitless. 

They all sat at the table: Seamus, Fred, George, Lee and Dean all discussed ways in which to nobble Hufflepuff players during the next game, while Harry, Ron and Hermione kept staring at the doorway for Neville who hadn't shown up yet for breakfast. 

"He should be here by now...you don't think...he's..you know, done something stupid?" Ron said nervously as he looked at Hermione and Harry. 

Hermione shook her head angrily as she looked at Ron. "Don't be so stupid...he wouldn't do that. You know he wouldn't." 

Rhianne sat down beside Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Guess who I just saw?" 

Ginny turned around to her and waited while Rhianne smiled. "Professor Lupin and Neville..." 

"Professor Lupin? He's back...and Neville was with him?" Ginny asked hopefully. Professor Lupin had been one of her favourite teachers before he left. He was always so kind and so patient with everyone and she had been always been able to talk to him. 

Rhianne smiled and nodded her head. "They were coming from Dumbledore's office when I went in. I thought you might want to tell the others?" 

Ginny smiled and nodded her head before she turned and looked over at Ron, Harry and Hermione who were talking heatedly. 

"Guys..." 

Ron shook his head as he looked at Harry. "Listen, crazier things have happened. How do we know he hasn't waited on Malfoy to leave this morning and blasted him away?" 

Ginny sighed as she looked at the three of them. "Listen..." 

Hermione looked at Ron and shook her head as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Ron...this doesn't make sense. For one thing, Neville isn't that devious or calculating. And he doesn't have the power to 'blast' anyone away..." 

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her. "Hey, pain can make you do some crazy things, am I right Harry?" 

Harry nodded his head as he looked at him. "Yeah, it can...but it's Neville...he isn't going to let Malfoy win..." 

"Guys!" Ginny said louder to try and get their attention. What were they? Deaf or just ignoring her? 

Harry turned to her and gave her a slight smile. "Just give us a minute Ginny, this stuff is important..." He then turned back to Ron and Hermione and began talking again. 

Ginny immediately turned away from the three of them and bit her lip to stop it from quivering. That was important? She only wanted to help...she cared about Neville as well...how could they cut her out like that? _Invisible, invisible, invisible, invisible, invisible..._

Rhianne turned to her and shook her head sadly. "Ignore him, he doesn't know what he's missing. One day he'll finally work out that the scar doesn't automatically make him as much of a man as he wishes he was. He'll work it out..." 

Ginny forced herself to smile at Rhianne and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Are you going to charms today?" 

Rhianne shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore said I was to take the rest of the week to catch up and start back on Monday...and speak of the devil..." 

Rhianne nodded over to the door and the whole Hall suddenly became quiet as Dumbledore entered followed by a brazen looking Malfoy. Ginny stiffened as she stared at Malfoy and their eyes met briefly. How could he have the audacity to walk into the Hall like that? He may as well have waved. 

"I cannot believe he's still here." Parvati Patil whispered over towards the boys from her year and shook her head. "I wonder what you have to do to get suspended here..." 

Ron glared at Malfoy and shook his head. "Dumbledore's gone soft. He'll have to kill someone before he's suspended." He looked over at Malfoy angrilly. "Hey Malfoy...so what, did your father threaten to get the school closed or to get the Dementors back around the place if Dumbledore didn't keep you in?" 

Ginny kept her eyes on Malfoy the whole time hoping to catch a flash of emotion, or at the very least a reaction. He stood at the Slytherin table as Rhianne whispered in her ear. "You keep staring at him like that and he's going to get the wrong idea." 

Ginny shook her head and looked over at the table where Malfoy was still standing. What the...she put her spoon down and looked at him as he jumped gracefully up onto the table. His wand raised in the air. As his feet made contact with the wood, in between plates and cups he fired a loud blast from the end of his wand. 

"He's lost his mind...what the hell is he doing?" 

"Maybe Dumbledore put him under the imperius...you know, they could have changed the rules..." 

The speculations flew from table to table as every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were drawn to Draco Malfoy who was smirking at them all. "Sorry, for interupting your breakfasts but no doubt many of you will enjoy this better..." 

Harry glared over at Malfoy and muttered to Ron. "I sincerely doubt it unless he plans on spontaneous combusting..." 

"It is no secret that I don't like the Gryffindors..." 

The Gryffindors looked at each other in shock at his audacity to say it before booing loudly and yelling at him. 

_Way to go and endear yourself, Malfoy..._ Ginny said as she looked at him dumbfounded. What on earth was he doing? 

"But, I realise now that I have went over the line in that rivalry. I never considered the feelings of the people I have insulted, nor did I particularly care. But, I know I was in the wrong so I would like to take this opportunity to apologise." 

Ginny noticed he smiled confidently at this...unpertubed by the booing. Although the Slytherins certainly didn't look as confident. That girl with the dark hair that followed Malfoy around like a lapdog didn't seem to like it at all as she tried to pull him down from the table. _He's...apologising? Well...that a turn up for the books...i never thought he had it in him..._

__

Ginny bit her lip as she looked down briefly. An apology must have been another condition...muggle studies and a public apology. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't tolerate that...his son humiliating himself in front of everyone? He couldn't have been there...why would Malfoy have lied about it when he knew that she would find out? 

She looked up at him again as he continued. "To the Gryffindors in particular, I used terms that are not...acceptable in a wizarding environment so I apologise if I have upset any of you." He paused for a second as he clenched his fist. He couldn't be nervous could he? "Finally, I would just like to say that I made a mistake yesterday about Longbo...Neville. I've spoken to him already and told him how much I regret what I said but...i want to make it clear in no uncertain terms that I know I did wrong, and I am truly sorry that I hurt him." 

Ginny bit her lip again as she looked at him. He's apologised to Neville? She shook her head and sighed. Why was he so confusing all of a sudden? Why did he look so nervous? _Why do you care? _

__

He turned around and looked at her with a proud expression as he spoke, almost directly to her. She felt as though all the people surrounding them had disappeared as his pale eyes focused their attention on her. "Despite what some people may think, I am not a dark wizard...but I suppose I should aim to be 10 times the man I already am." She felt herself blush, she had never imagined that he would think about what she had said again. Nonetheless, she stuck her chin out and looked at him proudly as he almost dared her silently to react. After a second he turned away from her and addressed the school again. "But for starters, I can only say I'm sorry...but if you can't accept it that is your concern because I won't be saying it again, no matter how over-sensitive some people are." 

Ginny dropped her gaze away from him as he jumped down from the table and the rest of the school began hurling insults at him. She took a deep breath as Rhianne nudged her. "What were you staring at him for? Everyone else was looking but in the end there you were in a little world of your own...what happened last night?" 

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing...nothing happened. I just wanted to hear what he had to say for himself..." That's all, she told herself. She just wanted to hear how he talked his way out of it. 

She turned around to look at Harry and Ron who were talking in whispers about what they could do about Malfoy staying. She noticed Hermione who wasn't involved in the heated conversation and attracted her attention in a move to avoid thinking about Malfoy. "Hermione? Um, Neville's with Professor Lupin...just thought you should know..." 

Hermione looked at her disbelievingly and indicated to Harry and Ron who both looked at Ginny incredulously. 

"Ginny! How could you not tell us? We've been worried sick..." Ron said angrilly as he looked at her. 

Ginny felt like laughing. How was she supposed to tell them sooner? "I tried to tell you but..." 

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head. "Leave her alone, she didn't know. Come on, we'll go see if we can find him before potions..." 

With that the two of them stood up and walked away without even looking back at her. Ginny shook her head. Why did she expect any better. "Don't bother saying thank you or anything...." 

She took a bite of toast and stood up. She looked at Rhianne and sighed. "I'm going to head." 

Rhianne nodded her head as she looked at her and smiled. "Forget about them, they are guys...guys are dense. It's a flaw. Look on the brightside, they aren't Malfoys." She laughed gently as she looked at Ginny. Ginny forced herself to smile. At this moment in time the fact that they weren't Malfoys didn't provide as much comfort as it should have done. "You want to meet up for lunch, Ginny? And we can have a right talk?" 

Ginny sighed and shook her head. If only. "Sorry, can't...I have to go over my project at lunch...I'll see you later though. Have fun...i think Colin's glad you're back..." 

Rhianne smiled as she looked at her and blushed slightly. "Good, cause I missed him as well..." 

Ginny felt a pang as she bid her friend goodbye. Even Colin had found someone who liked him back... 

She began walking away as Rhianne said goodbye. Now all Ginny had to handle was Charms followed by herbology followed by the worse project she had ever worked on in her life...and then potions, and history of magic. Then, if that wasn't enough she would be able to go up into the common room and be ignored somemore. She sighed as she stopped outside the Great Hall and leant against the wall. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she always set herself up for being treated like crap with them? _Because you're Ginny...that's what you do_. 

She opened her eyes and walked towards Charms...maybe it would be different later. Maybe they would apologise. Maybe they would notice she existed and she had feelings...hopefully. 

TBC 

*AUTHOR NOTES* 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: Midnight, DobbyWinky, SerenityBlack, Dani, Sara, Lyansidde, Ice Queen, Herm-Oh-Ninny, Demeter, SnapesLoveChild (coolname BTW), Eleanor, Jelly Belly, Yanagi-Sen, Audrey (fixed the spelling on the summary *g*), Julie B, Ehann, D/G forever!, Figaro, Hisoka, From A-Z and Pearl Light. Glad you all enjoy it and I promise to ahve another update soon :) 


	5. Enough To Drive A Man 'Ga Ga'

Taking The Chance: (5 / ?) 

**Author:** sunnycouger (sunnycouger@lineone.net) 

**Category: **Drama, Romance 

**Keywords:** Draco, Ginny, Neville, Gryffindor, Slytherin 

**Rating:** Will be mostly PG-13 but may go to R in later parts. 

**Spoilers:** Pretty much everything from PS, COS, POA and GOF...this is set while the group are in 5th year. 

Summary: Draco has finally gone over the line and been caught. He has the choice of suspension or a final chance with a set of conditions: but when everyone wants to see him fail, will he be strong enough to be able to come through it on his own? 

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just taking them out to play and I promise to get them home to JK Rowling in time for the next book :) But, just in case you were in any doubt as to who they belong to have a look at this: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author's Notes: **Well, you all probably thought it would never happen (I tell ya, at times I thought it would never happen ) but here is chapter 5! Now I warn in advance - this is really a set up chapter, a lot of stuff happens in this that will have relevance in later parts (which will come a lot quicker as I have them all planned out ) so it's a bit long but it's kinda important so I apologise if it's dull. Thanks to so much to all the wonderful reviewers - I'll give you all a mention next chapter but I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it! 

~ ~ ~ 

Draco had got to potions after everyone was already in the dungeons, his effort of shortening what would no doubt be an annoying, or more likely hostile reception from the class and his fellow Slytherins due to his 'performance' at breakfast. It wasn't that he cared what they thought of him, he just couldn't stand that particular irritation this early in the morning. He was a Malfoy and he did have better things he could be doing than explaining himself to inferior pure bloods who thought he owed them some loyalty. They were clearly mistaking their house as Hufflepuff. As he walked in he strutted to the front of the class and sat down as Snape was looking over a piece of parchment. Draco avoided eye contact with his head of house - not because he was afraid but because he couldn't bare to have Potter see Snape glare at him. Wouldn't the speccy little know it all just love that. 

Seconds after Draco had sat down there was a bustle at the door of the classroom, which caused him to spin around to see the late arrival - Neville Longbottom. 

"Mr Longbottom, how kind of you to grace us with your presence," the potions master said without looking up. 

"I'm sor...sorry...proffessor..." Longbottom stuttered as he sat down noisily while Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looked at him in concern. 

"Sorry does not make up for the five minutes that you cost this class," Snape uttered with cool venom. Draco knew that Snape must have known about Longbottom's appointment with Dumbledore but he clearly didn't seem to care a great deal about it. _Couldn't have took that attitude yesterday when he was acting all self righteous about it, could he?_

"Malfoy was only in a few seconds before Neville," Seamus called out from the back of the class. 

Draco fought the urge to wave at him smugly - that would not go down well with Dumbledore no matter how much he would enjoy the reaction it would evoke. 

"Yes, we hadn't even started any work yet, he's not missed anything" Parvati Patil added. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor due to Mr Finnigan's and Ms Patil's outburst! A further five points from Gryffindor due to Longbottom's interruption and Longbottom will stay behind an extra five minutes after class." 

"But I was with Professor Dumbledore," Neville said in a small voice. 

Snape peered at him. "I don't believe I was asking for excuses, Longbottom. Or are you privy to reading between the lines of what I am saying to come up with your usually wrong assumptions?" 

Neville gulped causing Draco to smile slightly. It was a thing of beauty to see Gryffindors squirm like that and Professor Snape was much more talented than most at achieving that. A house renowned for bravery? That had to be some kind of ironic joke... 

"Since we are finished with the debate will everyone stand, Gryffindors to the left and Slytherins to the right," Snape began as the class looked at him in confusion. He shook his head as he raised his voice. "Grab your things, stand up and go to your allotted side! Gryffindors to the left," he indicated patronisingly with his hand before turning to the Slytherins. "Slytherins on the right. I would hope that you all will know where that is." 

Everyone in the class got up and wandered over to their end of the class. Draco looked at Snape in confusion. What was going on? It wasn't like Snape to interrupt a lesson to organise the houses and it certainly wasn't like him to take the same tone with the Slytherins as he did with the Gryffindors. 

As soon as the class was segregated Snape picked up his parchment and looked at the class with a smirk. "Okay - Brown, Bulstrode, step forward and take your new bench." 

Lavender gasped and shook her head. "But...but I sit with Parvati." 

Snape looked at her with a sneer. "Not anymore, I think after five years it's perhaps time to make some changes. Take your seat. You as well Bulstrode." 

Lavender let out a whimper while the other Gryffindors touched her back in support as she reluctantly walked over to the bench at the front that Snape was indicating to. Draco looked uncomfortably at Snape. It was part of the deal for him to work with a Gryffindor but if all the Slytherins knew that it was his fault then it would be...awkward to say the least. 

"Finnigan and Crabbe, sit," Snape said before looking at Hermione Granger with an amused smile. "And won't this be fun for you. The know it all and the know nothing: Granger and Goyle." 

Goyle looked at the Slytherins and grinned clearly sensing his chance at upping his Potions grade as well as infuriating Granger. 

Snape walked over towards Draco and gave him a strange smile. "And what do we have here? Longbottom and Malfoy?" 

Draco looked at Snape in shock as the Gryffindors all voiced their displeasure and disapproval loudly. How could he do that? What was he playing at? 

"No! Neville is not sitting with him!" All the Gryffindors were on their feet while Neville stared at Draco in what looked like determination yet disbelief mixed with abject horror. It was an interesting look but not one that Neville Longbottom should have been directing at Draco Malfoy. 

Neville had clearly assumed that since the events of this morning that he was an equal to Draco? A Longbottom equal to a Malfoy? Well, if that was the case he would find out soon enough that he didn't intimidate him - to hell with Dumbledore or Snape. He couldn't let his reputation deteriorate any further and they would just have to accept that. Draco grabbed his books and walked confidently over to the bench behind Finnigan and sat down. 

"Do you require a map to find your seat, Longbottom?" Draco asked without breaking eye contact. "Or perhaps you would just rather cower behind the rest of your house mates?" 

Neville looked at him as the others continued arguing before picking up his own books and sitting down beside Draco without looking at Snape. The Gryffindors all looked at each other in shock as the Slytherins began to laugh and cat call. 

"Five points from Gryffindor for Longbottom taking as long to find his seat," Snape said before turning to the Gryffindors. "Anymore arguing and I will take ten points a piece. Patil and Namaru sit behind Malfoy and Longbottom. Potter and Parkinson sit on the left of Malfoy and Longbottom. Thomas and Whitmalan to the left of Patil and Namaru. Weasley and Zabini," he looked at Draco and gave a smirk. "Why don't you both take the seat to the right of Malfoy and Longbottom." 

Ron grumbled as he glared at Draco before looking at Harry and shaking his head before taking his seat beside the muscular Slytherin. 

Snape looked at the miserable class and gave a sadistic smile. "This is a permanent arrangement so if you think that after today you can go and sit in your little groups again you are very much mistaken. Anyone who wastes my time with that will lose their house a considerable number of points. Are you listening, Potter?" 

Harry looked at Snape coolly. "Sure." 

Snape looked at the class before turning back to the board. "This is not a practical lesson due to Longbottom's late arrival so will you all open your text books at page 347 and begin copying the ingredient list for the Yanama potion which you will all be making tomorrow and giving to your partners to test." 

Draco looked at Neville and shook his head. Fantastic. He was going to be poisoned all year by an incompetent Gryffindor. 

"Hey!" Draco spun around to see Harry looking at him aggressively as he whispered. "You open that mouth of yours to Neville and I'll have you, Malfoy. I mean it." 

Draco narrowed his eyes. Gods, how he hated Potter. Why Ginny Weasley wasted her time on him he would never know. 

"I'm sure I should be terrified Potter, but the fact of the matter is that you couldn't 'have me' as you put it, unless I was unconscious and you had an instruction sheet in front of you." 

"Care to bet on that? Whoever gave you the black-eye and the nose job certainly had your number." 

Draco glowered at Harry. "I injured myself in a Quidditch practice." 

"Sure you did. I just hope whoever did it wants to give it another go." 

Neville turned and looked at Harry desperately. "Harry, just leave it..." 

"Neville, you don't have to sit with him," Harry said as he gave a disgusted look at Draco. "Dumbledore..." 

"Potter! Longbottom! Both of you will serve detention if you utter one more word!" 

Harry glared at Snape as he turned his head back to the board before turning to Draco. "You have this all worked out with him - you both probably find it amusing. The pair of you are as bad as each other! I mean it, one word about Neville and I won't care about being suspended - you'll be sorry." 

"As charming as your threats are to your little entourage and your house mates with limited brain cells I recommend you don't try them on someone smart enough to know better." 

"Potter! See me after class!" 

Harry gave Draco one more cold look before grabbing his book that Pansy was looking at, giving her a look that almost dared her to open her mouth and began copying up the page Snape had said. 

Draco shook his head as Neville edged his seat towards the end of the bench and began copying up his own notes. It could have been worse... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As Potions ended Draco quickly walked out the class away from the comments of his house mates, complaining about Snape. The prospect of being sandwiched between Weasley on one side of him, Potter on the other and sitting next to Longbottom was not a pleasant one but it could have been worse of course. At least, he thought with a smirk, he did have the pleasure of being seated directly behind Seamus Finnigan whose chair he had kicked for the whole lesson. Maybe he would even be able to persuade Longbottom to light his Bunsen burner a little closer to Finnigan and see if that mop of hair he had was flammable... 

"He's lost his mind! It's not fair, Namaru kept on 'accidentally' touching my leg!" 

"He better watch himself or he'll 'accidentally' find my fist in his stinking face!" 

Draco looked up to see Finnigan with his arm around Parvati's shoulders as the other Gryffindors waited at the door for Neville and Harry to come out from Snape. He walked quickly away from them, trying to curb his natural instinct to help fan the flames of the riot that was brewing. It would be too easy to get involved. Too easy and it would be the final nail in his coffin in regards to Snape and Dumbledore. _Face it, Draco - you have to be like Potter, only a much more interesting, good looking better class version_. 

He groaned as he walked away, managing to keep his head held high despite the laughter and cat calls that he was getting from his fellow students. The whole experience must have been worth it for a reason, but, for the life of him he couldn't quite work out why he was bothering. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It had been a long day to get to the meeting with Johanson - his free time after potions had been spent fixing his clothes in the Slytherin dorm that had all been charmed into the red and gold of Gryffindor while he had been at potions. He sighed as he walked to the Muggle studies class room - he had no idea how long he would be able to put up with that before he snapped and cursed one of his own house mates. And this was only after a few hours. _That's why you're always being called impatient, you have no time to tolerate fools_. 

And they were fools, no one in their right mind would've dared try anything like that with a Malfoy and he was determined they would realise that sooner or later. 

He arrived at the door and knocked it before walking in. "Professor Johanson?" 

"Come through the back, Malfoy." 

Draco took a few steps into the class and noticed how small it was and the fact that it had no desks. How on earth did they teach anything in this? He then saw the door which he assumed Johanson was in and walked through it. As he stepped through the doorway he felt his breath involuntarily catch in his throat as he looked around, realising the first room he had walked into was nothing more than a hallway. This was the classroom? He looked around in awe - what the hell was this? 

He looked up and saw orbs above him with light coming from them but they weren't natural light. He had never seen a spell that could create that intensity of artificial light before. On the walls there were posters of various Muggles staring out from the paper along with some peculiar diagrams. He walked forward and saw a variety of circular silver discs on the large desk and a strange box that had pictures on it. He pulled his wand out as the box began to beep and hit it a few times as he backed away slowly. What on earth was all this? He backed away until he hit a desk and sat on it - his wand clasped tightly in his hand - this room was enchanted and he didn't trust anything in it. As he adjusted his position on the table he heard something roll from the desk and drop on the floor. He picked it up - what was it? He looked at the long cylinder with the metallic tip in confusion. He brought his finger up to the tip only for it to be covered in blue ink - what kind of strange quills did they use here? He threw the quill down and stood to his feet. He didn't trust this place at all. 

"Professor Johanson?" 

There was no reply this time meaning Draco was left alone. He drummed his wand as he looked around. He could handle this - this was fine. That was until the lights all dimmed at once and on the wall in front of him a series of flashing images appeared accompanied by a loud noise of screaming and shouting. 

Draco jumped up, swore loudly and stood poised to use his wand - whoever was here would not get him unprepared! "Who's there?" 

"Who do you think, Malfoy? The boogie man?" 

The sound of the voice appearing directly behind him caused Draco to jump again as he stumbled a few steps away. He sighed inwardly - well this was embarrassing. He quickly composed himself and looked up to see the tall form of the Professor hovering by the door. "Professor." 

Johanson looked at him and gave a smirk. "I see you have never came across anything Muggle in your life, Malfoy. That series of sound and images that terrified you so completely is from a Muggle 'movie' - a form of entertainment that you watch. Have you ever heard of the term?" As Draco shook his head the professor sighed as he continued. "Why am I not surprised? You truly have been sheltered by the wizarding world haven't you?" 

Draco felt his brow knot as he glared at the Professor - he hated him already. Who was he to talk down to him? "I'm not sheltered, I just don't see the relevance of such...amusing...items in civilised wizarding society. And as I'm not planning on leaving that wizarding society why should I care what Muggles do to occupy their lives?" 

Johanson gave an amused smile as he flicked on a switch on the wall that caused the orbs on the ceiling to illuminate again. "Because caring about that is the only way you will remain in this school, or have you forgotten that?" 

"I just don't understand why they are not permitted to know about us yet we are forced to learn about them?" 

Johanson looked at Draco intently for a second before walking towards the front of the class and sitting on a desk. "That's an interesting argument, Malfoy. Would you like me to answer it?" 

_Not really you tosser, just give me my timetable and let me out of this place,_ Draco thought, but before he had an opportunity to put his thoughts into a less offensive reply Johanson had continued. 

"Some people, for example - pure bloods. They seem to think that Muggle blood is tainted..." 

"Well, now that you mention..." Draco began before being interrupted by an unamused looking Johanson. 

"That Muggles are in general a stupid and archaic species. Does this sound familiar? Of course it does, I know your father gave a very interesting speech at the Ministry and those are his words. Do you assume that we are better than them?" 

"Pure bloods?" 

Johanson gave him a stern look. "Any blood - are wizards better than Muggles? Is that why we shouldn't learn about them?" 

Draco looked at the man in front of him. "You are talking about a race that has at various points in their past hounded and tortured witches and wizards before putting them to death in cruel and barbaric fashions that would be out of place in the nightmares of a Dementor. You are asking me whether wizards are better than that? Then yes, we are - you ask any wizard who had relatives murdered because they were witches and you will get the same answer. Why should I be forced to learn about them? Would they be as tolerant in learning about us? I think not, so I see no reason for the two worlds to mix." 

"That's quite an opinion you have there, Malfoy - I'm impressed. I was lead to believe that you were just a hateful little sod but you actually have reasons behind you opinion. You're wrong of course, but education is so much easier when the student shows some inclination to thinking. You had relatives killed in Muggle witch hunts?" 

Draco groaned inwardly, did this man actually want to discuss this? "I think you will find that every pure blood lost at least one - did you not lose anyone?" 

"I'm not a pure blood - I'm off Muggle parents. A Mud-blood in your vocabulary, I believe?" 

Draco tossed his head airily, well wasn't that just typical? If his father knew what kind of person he was expected to learn off he would have this man thrown out of Hogwarts quicker than you could say unemployed. 

"You don't approve? Oh, you poor little hard done by pure blood, however will you survive?" Johanson said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Draco didn't get a chance to reply when the professor stood and knelt down in front of him and looked directly in his eyes. "You will survive, you will deal with your misgotten arrogance and superiority complex and leave it at the door when you step in this room. I have no time for you or people like you with their heads so far up their own arse that they don't appreciate that life has a great deal more to offer. And you will learn that life does not revolve around you - and if you don't? You will fail and it will be you who is out of this school faster than you can say 'Mud-blood.' Do not test me - I'm not someone you want to make an enemy of." 

Draco gulped inwardly as the professors blue eyes bore into him. "I wasn't aware that I was making an enemy of anyone. I'm here due to an agreement with the headmaster - I believe the only one of us with a problem is you. You can see Dumbledore to change the terms if you like." 

"No, I don't think so." 

Draco nodded his head as Johanson stood up and walked to his desk and pulled out a large folder. "You're a fifth year which will make this very difficult for you as you have no idea what even the most basic Muggle appliances are. I would ask if you had any Muggle born friends but I think that would be a pointless question so I have prepared a catalogue of Muggle items that you will have to become familiar with. There is an extensive reading list in there as well which I expect you to read. I've spoken to Dumbledore and he has agreed that you won't have to sit the exams until June - that gives you months to learn the basics. As well as your regular lessons you will be expected to spend the time between you last class and dinner down here acquainting yourself with Muggles." 

"Actual Muggles?" 

"No, Muggle literature, Muggle objects, Muggle movies, Muggle sports - you will grow to know them intimately." 

Draco rolled his eyes as the Professor dropped the file with a clatter in front of him. "Lucky me." 

"I think so...if nothing else it will keep you out of your house mates way." 

Draco merely grunted a reply as he lifted the cover off the folder and looked at the first page. He was expected to learn all this as well as keep up with his other classes and Quidditch? Clearly this Professor was mistaking him for someone who had no social life. He was just about to voice this when he heard a chap at the door outside of the room he was in now. 

"Professor?" A female voice enquired. 

Johanson walked towards the door and gave a smile. "Ah yes, I forgot I was scheduled to meet you. How's the project going?" 

"If I said it wasn't how angry would you be?" The voice asked as Johanson walked in the door and straight to the desk without as much as a sideways look at Draco. 

"Depends on the reason you haven't started it." 

"Oh, I'm sorry - I'll come back, I didn't know you were busy..." 

"I'm not, Mr Malfoy here is fine on his own while we discuss this," Johanson began as he sat down and put his feet on the table. "So, tell me Ms Weasley, why exactly are you having problems?" 

Draco's ears sprung up as he turned abruptly to see Ginny Weasley looking at him in surprise. "Malfoy?" 

"Weasley." 

"Oh look, we all know each others names, how lovely. Now why don't we all do what we're here for - Malfoy, read and shut up. Weasley, get over here and explain what's wrong." 

Draco shook his head as he stared at the teacher. He hated this guy already. 

Ginny Weasley looked at Draco before setting her shoulders and walking to the front of the class standing directly in front of Draco. He looked up at her - was she blushing? And Potter wasn't even in range. _Aww, the poor baby doesn't want to get in trouble in front of an audience_. He looked at her and smirked as he sat back in the chair and lifted the sheet of paper up so it appeared that he was reading - yet, she must have known he wasn't looking at anything other than her and that was infuriating her even more. Her eyes grew dark as she looked at him and her cheeks were becoming a deeper shade of red. 

"Weasley? Any time - I do have classes this afternoon." 

She jumped at the tone and Draco had to fight to curb his natural instinct to laugh. 

"Sorry, um yes...I...It's just the exchange rates. I can't, for the life of me work out how they work - they have about ten different types of coin and as many more types of notes and then you can pay using pieces of plastic or paper? I don't see how I can give a presentation on this - I was...I was hoping I could change to another group?" 

Johanson looked at her. "Did you not go into the Muggle world during the holidays like I suggested?" 

She shook her head quickly. "It's not safe to go into that alone and my brothers couldn't come." 

"Ginny," Johanson began wearily, "you are studying Muggles - at one point you need to interact with them. It's November - how on earth can I transfer you into another established group and expect you to get up to their level of research?" 

"I...I would work really hard to catch up, I don't want to fail..." she whispered. 

Johanson looked at her. "How can I make an exception for you and not for the others? No, I can't let you transfer - I'm sorry but no." 

Draco looked in interest as a look of disappointment flickered across her face. "But I won't pass otherwise..." 

"That's not my problem..." 

This time he couldn't stop the laugh escaping as he quickly tried to disguise it with a cough. 

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" 

Draco looked up at the two furious faces. "No sir, not at all. I was just wondering why someone would choose a project about money when they would know nothing about it by nature?" Ginny looked at him causing him to give his best innocent expression as he continued. "Unless I'm mistaken." 

Johanson looked at Draco and began drumming his hands on the desk. "Mr Malfoy, have you finished reading that file?" 

"No." 

"Then I suggest you get started before you offer your no doubt expert opinion on the fourth years." 

Draco nodded his head and began to read as Johanson turned to Ginny. "So what do you suggest I do? Change my policy because you're having problems? I made it clear at the beginning..." 

"I know, I know but..." 

"But what? If you don't complete the project it makes it very difficult for you to pass the course. It's 40% of the final grade, Ginny. You knew this - why are you only coming to me now about it?" 

Ginny shook her head as she looked down. Draco couldn't help but notice that she looked every inch the frightened little girl - no doubt, as the youngest she had been used to being told off by her family and had perfected the 'but I'm so small and helpless, you don't really want to shout at me' stance. He turned away in disgust- only women could get away with looking like that. 

"Okay, let me think about what we can do. How about..." Johanson was interrupted as a deep voice called him from the other part of the room. He groaned and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

Draco looked up as the door closed. "Aww, the poor Weasel failing? Never mind, your family must be used to it with the complete lack of intelligence in the past few off spring. Is that what happens when you have a large family - do they get progressively more idiotic or is that just a Weasley trait?" 

She lifted her head and glared at him. "Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not failing anything and even if I was it would be nothing to do with you." 

"Yet here I am, witness to it all. You know, you could beg and maybe that would persuade him to make an exception to you?" Draco began. "Oh wait, beg? That would be demeaning for you, right? Poor people have too much pride for that, correct?" 

"Shut up! God, did you mean a word of that apology this morning?" 

"I meant every word - I just find it hard to be sincere when they practically blackmail me to say it. Of course I need an outlet as I can't torment Longbottom or your boyfriend anymore. How is Potter, by the way? You two still getting lost in conversation with each other?" 

He couldn't help but smirk as she turned bright red - she was far too easy to play. He could have fun with her... 

"Why can't you just be quiet for once? Do you want expelled?" she asked angrily as she turned her back to him - was she trying to ignore him? 

"Evidently not or else I wouldn't be here, would I? I wouldn't have embarrassed myself and my house in front of the school this morning, would I? I wouldn't be sitting here, listening to you babbling about how you can't understand how economics work because you were afraid to go into the big bad Muggle world on your own if I wanted expelled, would I? So no, Ginny Weasley - I don't want expelled, but I don't want to become an annoying person that I don't recognise anymore, so, when the opportunity arises where I can vent on something as inconsequential as you, I just can't resist it." 

He watched as she span around and her mouth opened in what appeared to be pain before she took a step over to him and drew her hand across his face in a hard slap. He felt his face sting as she clasped her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him but her jaw was set. "How dare you! I am not 'inconsequential' - I'm a person and I swear you will leave me and my family alone!" 

He wasn't sure how he managed to curb his natural reaction to draw his wand but he did, despite how angry he was. It had taken four years of constant insults and goading before he had driven Granger to react physically to him and it had just taken two conversations with the red head in front if him. The fact that she was a Weasley just made it worse. She would pay for that. 

"Are you planning on making me leave you alone, Weasley?" he whispered menacingly. "Do you think I couldn't handle you?" 

"Just leave me alone - that means no jibes, no insults! What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be so twisted?" 

"Me twisted? I believe you are the one resorting to violence - and you Gryffindors are usually so sickeningly self righteous as well. Yet here we have you resorting to violence and name calling?" he shook his head and feigned a yawn. "If I didn't see how much you just want to cry it would probably be quite enlightening on the double standards of your house. But please, don't let me stop you - there's a corner over there that you can go cry in." 

She didn't take her eyes off him as she sat on the desk. Her shoulders were set, her head was held high - why wasn't she reacting? He refused to be daunted and instead sat back down and stared back at her. _That's it Weasley, keep staring - you will not win this._

"Well, isn't this interesting? I am so glad that you two have nothing better to do than sit and make ga-ga eyes at each other..." 

Draco turned immediately to see Johanson looking at them from the doorway with an expression that Draco had trouble determining. "Ga ga?" 

"Not a term I would expect either of you to be aware of as you are both rather clueless about Muggles - ga ga, an expression of endearment. If you are crazy for something you could be said to be 'ga ga' about it." 

"I'm not crazy about him!" Ginny almost screamed. 

Draco turned and glared at her. Did she think he cared? "The feeling, I assure you, is entirely mutual." 

"Well, be that as it may - you two will really have to learn to get along. I just came from a very interesting discussion with Professor Dumbledore and he mentioned to me one of the terms of your deal, Malfoy," he began as he walked over to his desk. "Care to guess what term he was filling me in on?" 

Draco folded his arms irritably but remained silent as the teacher gave him a smirk. "No? What if I was to say 'work with a Gryffindor'? Would that spark your memory? Well, let me introduce you - Mr Malfoy, meet your tutor," he indicated from Draco to Ginny before turning his attention to Ginny and reversing the motion as he continued. "Ms Weasley, meet your project. Passing grade for the pair of you if you both pass - failing grades if either of you fail." 

Ginny's eyes widened and before Draco could announce his own indignation at being pared with a younger student she had already began. "No! This isn't fair, why am I being punished for him?! Just 'cause he messed up!" 

"You are the one who wanted to change your project and this is the easiest way - you will have three hours together a week - I hardly think that will kill you. This is the easiest way for you to pass - I thought you would be happy?" 

She looked at him and bit her lip. "Not him..." 

Johanson looked at her. "If you think you can get a better grade on your other project feel free to continue with that, if not don't look a gift horse in the mouth, even if that gift horse is something you find repulsive. What of you, Malfoy? Is this unacceptable to you?" 

It would have been easy to say yes, but that would have been too easy on her - the humiliation of her slap still stinging his pride. "No, I think Weasley would make a fine tutor - if she can get rid of that vile temper that she clearly picked up competing in a zoo for her parents affection." 

"Enough Malfoy, you made an agreement," Johanson said as he turned to Ginny. "So, what's it to be?" 

She looked at Draco and shook her head as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Fine, just tell him he better shut up or it won't just be my vile temper he has to deal with." 

Johanson nodded his head and gave himself a smug smile. "Good, good - I'll finalise the details and let you both know later. Ginny, thank you - and believe me, you'll thank me when you pass with flying colours. Malfoy, you'll just thank me when you see the year out as a Hogwarts student. You can both go now..." 

Ginny didn't wait for another word and almost ran out the class. _Probably wants to cry because she got lumbered with this job - oh wait until Weasley hears about this._ Draco began to laugh as he picked up his file and walked to the door. He could just imagine their reaction and it was almost worth the pain of the experience to rub it into Weasley and Potter. He could definitely have fun with this... 

"Oh Malfoy," Draco turned to see the Professor looking at him. "Ginny is a very bright girl, I'm doing this for her. I couldn't give a stuff about your problems with her brother - you will leave that at the door when you come in here. I'll owl you your revision plan for her and what time your fifth year classes and review meetings with me are. This is your last chance to get this right, I would bloody well be taking it if I were you instead of goading the younger students." 

Draco nodded his head and walked out. Who did he think he was? Telling Draco what he would be doing if he was him? He didn't think so... 

"Oh look, there goes the definitive snake of Slytherin - spineless." 

Draco looked up to see a group of third year Slytherins across the hall and shot them a dangerous look as he mentally noted their names. The younger students physically shrunk under his gaze as he walked past and he sighed. So much for it getting better - now he could add a new professor who hated him, spending substantial time with a Weasley, having his social life stolen and being the butt of the jokes of 13 year olds to his list of woes. So much for it not being able to get any worse... 

TBC 


	6. Seeing The Light

Part 6 - Seeing The Light

I still own nothing, so please don't sue - you will get very little. :) 

Author's Notes - Thank you to all the reviewers: Midnight, DobbyWinky, SerenityBlack, Danielle, Sara, Lyansidd, Ice Queen, Herm-oh-ninny, Demeter, SnapesLoveChild, Chhaya, Jelly Bean, Yanagi-sen, Grammar Queen, Julie B, D/G Forever (great name BTW), Ehann, Tupper, hisoka, From A-Z, Pearl Light, Dazma, Tiger, Nala, G W, Sarah, Shawnna, animegirl-mika, Terpischore, Tigereyes, Occupationbwitch, Allie, Changing Child, Aunt Petunia and Kaitlin-Scott. You guys are great and I really appreciate your support so far :) 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ginny Weasley sat inside the Gryffindor common room with her head in her hands. She wanted to pretend the events at breakfast hadn't affected her - that it hadn't hurt but she couldn't. How could she? She had went through the morning in a complete daze - hardly able to concentrate on anything else apart from the embarrassment. Why were they always so able to make her feel so inconsequential? They had to know there was more to her than that. They had to. 

"There you are - you know sitting up here going hungry is really teaching them a lesson." Ginny looked up to see Rhianne standing with her hands on her hips. "But then again, that would only happen if they could get their heads out of their own arses for a wee while. How you doing?" 

Ginny felt tears begin to fall from her eyes as she shook her head and gave a watery smile. "I'm...good." 

Rhianne crossed the short distance and plopped down beside Ginny and put her arm around her shoulder. "Oh I can see that, so what is it? Dust in the eye? Did you lose your favourite socks? Did you suddenly realise that the man you've been lusting after for the past five years actually has the personality of a grub?" 

Ginny began to laugh as she wiped her eyes. "It just hurt...I hate, hate feeling like a nothing." 

Rhianne sighed before taking a finger and poking Ginny repeatedly until she yelped and jumped back. "There you go, you're definitely not a nothing." 

"And now I have the bruises to prove it?" 

"Exactly - you should consider getting them tattooed in place - a little reminder - 'I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm not insubstantial no matter what the Prat who Lived thinks'" 

"Shut up," Ginny said with a smile as she sunk into the chair. "I was busy wallowing before you came up." 

"Good job I came up then, ain't it?" 

"I hate them you know? Even Ron - I hate them. I don't know why I bother..." Ginny said. And she meant it. She did hate them - she hated what they did. She hated the way they were so perfect. She hated the fact that the three of them were always so inaccessible to her. She hated the fact that they made her feel so small - so tiny. Was she really that much of a minor character in their eyes? She hated the fact that she always took it, that she always forgave them. She hated the fact that she couldn't get over him... 

"You don't hate them - you hate what they do to you. If it's any consolation Ginny, I don't think you're a nothing - I mean, I know I'm not as smart as Hermione, or related like Ron or even as good looking as Harry but, between you and me, I think you got it good. I think you're great - to hell with the Three Amigos there - you're worth ten of them you don't need them. You got me and Colin and you know that we're cooler, smarter and funnier than they will ever be. Maybe when they get their heads out their own arses they will realise how great you are." 

Ginny looked at her friend. "When did you get so smart?" 

Rhianne grinned as she stood up. "Round about the time I got so damn irresistible to men - it's a gift." 

Ginny smiled at her friends tongue in cheek statement, Rhianne wasn't bad looking but she definitely wasn't in the Patil mode of beauty. "I must have missed that bit when you got irresistible..." 

"Oh you should have seen it, it was great - I mean, I was torn between Dean, Sam, Jake and Tony when they all begged me to go out with them but in the end I decided to settle for Colin." 

Ginny giggled. "Good choice." 

"I think so," she began before looking at Ginny. "See, that's better - you look a lot prettier when you smile. I've seen enough sad faces to last me the rest of the year recently, and I hate seeing you upset. Ignore them." She reached over to the table and grabbed a book off it before looking at Ginny again. "I have to go, Colin said...he said he wanted to show me what I'd missed in charms. You want to come down with me?" 

"I need to go to Muggle Studies," Ginny shook her head as Rhianne reluctantly backed away. "Rhia? Thanks, you have no idea how glad I am that you're here." 

"I'm glad I'm back as well. Have fun with Johanson - see you later, okay?" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

She had managed to motivate herself to go down the stairs to Muggle Studies - there was no point putting it off any longer after all. She stood outside the door and rubbed her forehead before walking in. As bad as it was going to be, her day couldn't get any worse than it had been at breakfast - that had to be the low point. "Professor?" 

She waited a second before Professor Johanson walked towards the small entrance to the room and greeted her with a pleasant smile as he ushered her into the large classroom. "Ah yes, I forgot I was scheduled to meet you. How's the project going?" 

She flinched as he walked ahead of her, head bowed. "If I said it wasn't how angry would you be?" 

He stopped walking as he got to the front of the class and looked at her. "Depends on the reason you haven't started it." 

She was about to explain when she heard a person drumming their fingers on the desk in front of Johanson. She shook her head - she was not going to explain in front of a classmate and have them think she was stupid. "Oh, I'm sorry - I'll come back, I didn't know you were busy..." 

"I'm not, Mr Malfoy here is fine on his own while we discuss this," Johanson began as he sat down and put his feet on the table. "So, tell me Ms Weasley, why exactly are you having problems?" 

Ginny's eyes widened involuntarily as she turned around and looked at the blond headed boy look up at her. "Malfoy?" _Great, just your luck._

"Weasley," he said with a shake of his head. She wanted to scream - why were the fates conspiring to torture her today? 

"Oh look, we all know each others names, how lovely. Now why don't we all do what we're here for - Malfoy, read and shut up. Weasley, get over here and explain what's wrong." 

Ginny set her shoulders and walked to the front of the class. Okay, fine she had to concede defeat in front of the hell spawn but, it wasn't like he could cause any trouble, he had made a promise. She would just say what she had to say and be gone. That was all. She looked at him and saw him lift a piece of paper like he was reading but his eyes never moved from her - he seemed to be looking right through her, reading her. She felt her face begin to heat up as she kept her eyes on him - she could look at him like that as well and if he thought she would back down from him he had another thing coming. She was a Weasley after all. 

"Weasley? Any time - I do have classes this afternoon." 

Ginny jumped and she had the distinct impression that Draco was trying not to laugh as she turned to the professor. "Sorry, um yes...I...It's just the exchange rates. I can't, for the life of me work out how they work - they have about ten different types of coin and as many more types of notes and then you can pay using pieces of plastic or paper? I don't see how I can give a presentation on this - I was...I was hoping I could change to another group?" 

She had spoken quickly and had hoped that the answer would come as quickly so she could get out of there as soon as possible but as the teacher looked at her she could see that wasn't going to happen and that she was probably going to have to have a discussion about this. 

"Did you not go into the Muggle world during the holidays like I suggested?" 

She dropped her head, how to explain this so she didn't sound so pathetic? "It's not safe to go into that alone and my brothers couldn't come." 

"Ginny," Johanson began wearily, "you are studying Muggles - at one point you need to interact with them. It's November - how on earth can I transfer you into another established group and expect you to get up to their level of research?" 

She shook her head. "I...I would work really hard to catch up, I don't want to fail..." 

She could almost hear him say that no one wanted to fail but that life sucked and she'd just have to get over it. She hated professors that didn't like to candy coat what they were thinking. But as he looked at her he gave her a small sigh. "How can I make an exception for you and not for the others? No, I can't let you transfer - I'm sorry but no." 

I'm sorry but no - that was what it came down to. Four words. "But I won't pass otherwise..." 

Johanson looked genuinely sorry as he looked at her. "That's not my problem..." 

It was then it happened. He laughed. He tried to disguise it as a cough but she knew, she knew what it was. Malfoy was laughing at her. She turned slowly and looked at him as Johanson enquired as to what was wrong. 

"I was just wondering why someone would choose a project about money when they would know nothing about it by nature?" His expression shifted from one of malice to one of feigned innocence. "Unless I'm mistaken." 

She felt her eyes narrow as she clenched her hands at her side as Malfoy and Johanson continued their exchange - she had never wanted to throttle anyone as badly as she wanted to throttle that smug snake! And he knew how to pick his days - she was not in the mood for him today. 

"So what do you suggest I do? Change my policy because you're having problems? I made it clear at the beginning..." 

She sighed as she turned around to face Johanson who was now looking back at her. "I know, I know but..." 

"But what? If you don't complete the project it makes it very difficult for you to pass the course. It's 40% of the final grade, Ginny. You knew this - why are you only coming to me now about it?" 

She shook her head and looked down, not knowing what to say. She hadn't put the work in early enough and hadn't realised she couldn't do it before? Somehow she doubted he would be overly sympathetic - especially since he still remembered the 'good old days' when her brothers were the stars of the class. 

"Okay, let me think about what we can do. How about..." He began with a reassuring smile before a deep voice called to him from the doorway causing him to omit a deep sigh before apologising and walking out the door. Great, she was left alone with Malfoy - could this day get any worse? _You've definitely angered someone in a past life, Ginny..._

"Aww, the poor Weasel failing? Never mind, your family must be used to it with the complete lack of intelligence in the past few off spring. Is that what happens when you have a large family - do they get progressively more idiotic or is that just a Weasley trait?" 

She lifted her head to see his smug expression look back at her. "Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not failing anything and even if I was it would be nothing to do with you." 

"Yet here I am, witness to it all. You know, you could beg and maybe that would persuade him to make an exception to you? Oh wait, beg? That would be demeaning for you, right? Poor people have too much pride for that, correct?" he said with a sneer - why was he still here? Why did he have to bring everything around to money? Why couldn't he say one word without there being a malicious undercurrent to it? 

"Shut up! God, did you mean a word of that apology this morning?" 

"I meant every word - I just find it hard to be sincere when they practically blackmail me to say it. Of course I need an outlet as I can't torment Longbottom or your boyfriend anymore. How is Potter, by the way? You two still getting lost in conversation with each other?" He gave a derisive laugh as he asked the question. She immediately felt her face burn - if it wasn't about money, it was about Harry! Why wouldn't he leave her alone? _Look at his face, Ginny - he enjoys it too much and you give him the reaction he wants every time._

"Why can't you just be quiet for once? Do you want expelled?" She wanted to believe that she had managed to disguise the fact that he was hurting her so she turned around, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. Hoping he wouldn't see how close she was to tears - it had just been the worst day and she didn't need this. 

"Evidently not or else I wouldn't be here, would I? I wouldn't have embarrassed myself and my house in front of the school this morning, would I? I wouldn't be sitting here, listening to you babbling about how you can't understand how economics work because you were afraid to go into the big bad Muggle world on your own if I wanted expelled, would I? So no, Ginny Weasley - I don't want expelled, but I don't want to become an annoying person that I don't recognise anymore, so, when the opportunity arises where I can vent on something as inconsequential as you, I just can't resist it." 

It was as he finished speaking that she lost it - inconsequential! How dare he call her that! She span around and after the initial shock of the statement she took a step towards him and swung her hand across his face. The sound of the slap was quite satisfying but she couldn't really enjoy it - what he'd said had hurt too much. She held her hand which burned with the force she had hit him with and looked up at him, a red mark across his pale cheek becoming apparent. "How dare you! I am not 'inconsequential' - I'm a person and I swear you will leave me and my family alone!" 

Her statement probably sounded stronger than she felt - which was probably a good job. He didn't look overly impressed, in fact he looked really angry and his expression seemed to steel her own resolve. It was very rarely that she had seen Malfoy lose his temper and, despite the fact that he looked murderous she had her doubts on whether he would react physically to her. "Are you planning on making me leave you alone, Weasley?" he whispered, his voice menacing. "Do you think I couldn't handle you?" 

She had no doubt that he could but the threat seemed to her to be an empty one - she had no doubt that he could make her suffer but it would be through his insults and she couldn't see how he could say anything more hurtful than he had done already. "Just leave me alone - that means no jibes, no insults! What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be so twisted?" 

She wasn't sure why she wanted to know - why did she care why he was so cruel - there couldn't be any excuse. But, she couldn't deny that she wanted to know - she couldn't understand how he could possibly enjoy his life being that nasty all the time. She looked at him and noticed that he seemed slightly taken aback but he still managed to answer her quickly. "Me twisted? I believe you are the one resorting to violence - and you Gryffindors are usually so sickeningly self righteous as well. Yet here we have you resorting to violence and name calling?" he shook his head and feigned a yawn to indicate how bored he was with the conversation. "If I didn't see how much you just want to cry it would probably be quite enlightening on the double standards of your house. But please, don't let me stop you - there's a corner over there that you can go cry in." 

She almost felt herself smile - this, was who she was scared of? She shook her head and sat on the desk, never looking away from him. He was a bully and he didn't even know why he did it - and there was nothing that scared her about that. She raised her head and set her shoulders as she looked at him. It was amusing the way that he seemed almost unnerved by the way she looked at him - he actually seemed shocked. The look soon past and he turned and sat on his own desk and stared at her - almost daring her to look away first. As they sat in silence just looking at each other she zoned out of everything else. She could not let him beat her - if he did then it would begin all over again. 

"Well, isn't this interesting? I am so glad that you two have nothing better to do than sit and make ga-ga eyes at each other..." 

She jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see Johanson looking at them with a weird smile as Draco...no, Malfoy enquired about what he was referring to. 

"Not a term I would expect either of you to be aware of as you are both rather clueless about Muggles - ga ga, an expression of endearment. If you are crazy for something you could be said to be 'ga ga' about it." Johanson said without hiding his amusement. 

"I'm not crazy about him!" she almost screamed without thinking. Johanson couldn't think that she would be interested in someone as vile as Malfoy? That was ridiculous! 

As she spoke she noticed Draco turn and look at her with malice as he responded coolly. "The feeling, I assure you, is entirely mutual." 

"Well, be that as it may - you two will really have to learn to get along. I just came from a very interesting discussion with Professor Dumbledore and he mentioned to me one of the terms of your deal, Malfoy," he addressed Draco as he walked over towards his desk. "Care to guess what term he was filling me in on?" 

Ginny couldn't deny she was interested in the actual terms - the more she heard about it the more she was convinced that he was desperate to stay in Hogwarts and the more she realised that he probably hadn't even let Lucius know about his punishment. This was a curiosity for her because there must've been a reason he cared so much but she couldn't think why. She waited on Malfoy's answer but he refused to answer so Johanson continued, looking rather pleased with himself if she was honest. "No? What if I was to say 'work with a Gryffindor'? Would that spark your memory? Well, let me introduce you - Mr Malfoy, meet your tutor," he indicated from Draco to Ginny before turning his attention to Ginny and reversing the motion as he continued. "Ms Weasley, meet your project. Passing grade for the pair of you if you both pass - failing grades if either of you fail." 

Ginny had blinked and had been open mouthed at the first statement but as the realisation sank in she felt her eyes widen in panic. She couldn't work with him! "No! This isn't fair, why am I being punished for him?! Just 'cause he messed up!" 

"You are the one who wanted to change your project and this is the easiest way - you will have three hours together a week - I hardly think that will kill you. This is the easiest way for you to pass - I thought you would be happy?" 

She looked at him and bit her lip. Why would she be happy? Had he any idea what kind of person Draco Malfoy was? She couldn't work with him...she just couldn't. "Not him..." 

Johanson gave a small sigh. "If you think you can get a better grade on your other project feel free to continue with that, if not don't look a gift horse in the mouth, even if that gift horse is something you find repulsive. What of you, Malfoy? Is this unacceptable to you?" 

She had hoped that he would say yes, that he didn't want to work with her but as he looked at her and gave her his most malicious smile she knew - she knew he would say no just to spite her. To pay her back. She hated him, she realised at that moment - truly hated him. He was just determined to pay her back and the easiest way to do that would be to make her fail and he would enjoy it. "No, I think Weasley would make a fine tutor - if she can get rid of that vile temper that she clearly picked up competing in a zoo for her parents affection." 

"Enough Malfoy, you made an agreement," Johanson chastised Malfoy before turning back to Ginny. "So, what's it to be?" 

She looked at Draco - the way she saw it she had two options, she could refuse and persevere with her own project or she could refuse Malfoy the satisfaction of causing her to fail. She couldn't let him dictate her actions and that's what he was trying to do and she wouldn't allow it. She was better than that. She was stronger than that. "Fine, just tell him he better shut up or it won't just be my vile temper he has to deal with." 

She picked up her bag as Johanson nodded his head and gave himself a smug smile. "Good, good - I'll finalise the details and let you both know later. Ginny, thank you - and believe me, you'll thank me when you pass with flying colours. Malfoy, you'll just thank me when you see the year out as a Hogwarts student. You can both go now..." 

She didn't wait for another second and after giving Malfoy a final look she walked quickly out of the room and into the corridor, the full weight of what had happened weighing her down. What had she agreed to? What would Ron say? What would Ron do? She winced as she walked away. It probably wasn't worth thinking about. 

She had walked halfway up to the common room to pick up a book for her afternoon classes when she heard footsteps behind her. "Ginny, wait up!" 

She turned around and saw Harry run up to her. Normally she would be excited at the fact that he was so close to her, that he had run up to her but the day had been too draining and she found herself just waiting expectantly on him to speak. She couldn't even seem to find the energy to feel happy or embarrassed. "Hey, Harry." 

He arrived and looked at her in confusion. "You okay? You don't look right, there isn't anything wrong is there?" 

_Oh, now he cares._ She found herself thinking somewhat bitterly. "I'm fine, just been a long day..." 

He gave her a smile and she felt a small part deep inside her give a small leap as his green eyes looked at her but still, the pain of earlier had somehow shut off a part of her that would have usually taken joy from that. "I, I just wanted to apologise for this morning, we were completely out of order and I know I snapped at you and I really didn't mean to. I was just..." 

"You were worried about Neville," she finished for him and gave a small smile. "I know. So was I." 

He nodded his head as he shoved his hands in his robe pockets awkwardly as he looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione waiting on him. She almost laughed - the big apology was going to be over quick. 

"I'm really sorry - it won't happen again, I promise," he began before he looked back at his friends. 

She shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry about it, I should...go and get my book, so I'm not late for class and you should go do whatever secret thing you and the others are going to do." 

He turned back to her and looked at her in concern as she began walking away. "Ginny, are you sure you're okay? Give me a minute and I'll come up to the common room with you." 

She stopped and almost said okay. She almost waited on him and turned back to look at him before shaking her head - she couldn't deal with another disappointment today and no matter how much she dreamed about it waiting on Harry would always end up being a disappointment to her. A great disappointment, admittedly but she needed a day away from that - away from the inevitable pain of loving Harry because she didn't know what else to do apart from that. Apart from wanting him, what else was there? And the thing was that he did, he did know other things to do and that was the problem. She couldn't keep waiting on him to aknowledge her, to want her. If he had really wanted to come with her he wouldn't have asked and although she appreciated the sentiment she didn't want his sympathy. "No, I need to be quick - I'll...I'll see you all at dinner. Bye." 

She walked off leaving the three of them standing there. She wanted to believe that Harry would come running after her, that her new cool exterior would have intrigued him and he would have realised in that second what he'd missed and would come and pledge his love for her. She wanted to believe that Ron would be warning him about hurting his little sister but give his blessing. She wanted to believe so much but as she stopped and waited on the sound of the footsteps that she thought would be coming after her she realised that they weren't coming, that they would never come. She would always be the one left on her own - she would always be the one they would think about after the fact. She would always be on the periphery. But, she also knew another thing. She was a person and she was more than Ron Weasley's sister and it was time she started acting like it. She reached up to her arm and touched the spot that Rhia had poked so mercilessly earlier. _A little reminder - 'I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm not insubstantial no matter what the Prat who Lived thinks'_

She felt herself laugh slightly. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and I'm not insubstantial no matter what...and I have the bruising to prove it." 

She'd be okay, what didn't kill you only made you stronger and she figured, on the strength of today, she would be incredibly strong. And she'd need it to cope with her new project - just wait until everyone heard about that. 

TBC 


End file.
